Names
by Birdfeather of SkyClan
Summary: Many warrior names are not important, the leader picks out names they think suit the cat best. Some warrior names tell about the cats or about something they did, these are the stories of cats who's definitely matter. (One-shots)
1. Wishberry

**This is my new story, the chapters aren't going to be long, maybe a bit longer than this one though, and they are one-shots!**

I remember clearly when I was a young cat, I had beautiful, shining amber fur, long graceful legs, and a keen mind. I remember I was called Amberberry then, but I'm not called that anymore. Let me tell you how this happened….

I was a cat in ThunderClan, everyone thought I was the best of all their clanmates. I had all the toms to bend to my will. They always told me how I was beautiful and kind, and how they wanted me to be their mate. All except one, his name was Sparrowflame, and he was the one I loved. You can imagine how much pain I felt when every time I brought back prey, everyone else told how I was the greatest hunter in the clan, but I only got a nod from him at best. I tortured myself all day watching him, my sister Silverflash told me to find a mate, to forget about Sparrowflame, as she had Sharptalon, when he liked me instead of her. But I couldn't be convinced out of it. I got up the nerve to talk to him one time, I asked him if he had thought of taking a mate. He told me no, and I was half happy to hear it. At least he wasn't interested in another she-cat! Then it happened, what I had been dreading, he started to share prey with Silverflash.

"How could you do this?" I asked her outraged.

"He likes me, Amberberry, he's the only one who doesn't like you," was all Silverflash said. I had had enough. I went to the medicine cat Squirreltail, and asked if I could go to the Moonpool with him. He was confused, but eventually agreed. When he went to the Moonpool, I came with him. With only one thing on my mind: how to get Sparrowflame to love me. StarClan welcomed me, or at least the former leader, Boulderstar did.

"What is on your mind Amberberry, that it brought you here?" he asked.

"Do you know the tom Sparrowflame?" I asked.

"Of course, why?" asked Boulderstar.

"Well I was wondering, if-if you could make him like me?" I asked trembling. Boulderstar looked outraged.

"Love is something that can not be trifled with, Amberberry," meowed Boulderstar. But I wasn't giving up! He would help me!

"I don't care! Do you have anything at all?" I screeched. Boulderstar looked me over, and then nodded he vanished, Squirreltail began to walk over to me but ran out of time. Boulderstar was back, and in his jaws was a leaf cradling a small, golden berry.

"Will this berry make Sparrowflame love me?" I asked staring at it.

"It is a wish berry, it grows in StarClan only, it can grant your wish, but at a cost," Boulderstar meowed seriously.

"What cost?" I asked.

"Whatever you value second most," Boulderstar meowed. I thought about it, for a second, but I did think about it. Was it worth it. Then I thought of Silverflash and Sparrowflame sharing prey, longing burned in my stomach like fire.

"Give me the berry," I commanded.

"Are you sure, Amberberry, there's no turning back," Boulderstar meowed, sounding concerned for the first time.

"Give me the berry," I repeated. With a small sigh, Boulderstar rolled over the berry gingerly. I gently picked it up in my mouth, was this what I wanted? _Yes it is. _I was certain I had to. I swallowed the berry. As the world swirled around me I heard the voices of StarClan chant.

"Amberberry, from this moment on you will be known as Wishberry, I hope you find satisfaction in your choice." When I woke up I realized the berry had worked. My pelt didn't shine the way it used to, it was a dusty ginger, my legs were short, and my once beautiful pale amber eyes were now dull. _How could this happen? _I wondered. But then I remembered, Sparrowflame liked me now. When I returned to camp I was scorned. Even more so when Squirreltail told Brackenstar to change my name to Wishberry, they thought it was because I wished to be the way I once was. They had no idea. But StarClan kept their end of the deal. Sparrowflame loved me and we had kits together. I am Wishberry, the one they all call foolish. I am Wishberry, and I do not regret anything.

**Did you like it? I'm going to write another one soon, but if you have any name ideas I could write one for that name.**


	2. Darkblaze

**Yay for the second chapter in half an hour! This one has at least 200 more words than the last chapter!**

I raced up the moor to where my mentor Badgerstar was waiting, many cats called him evil, but I couldn't see why. He was strict sometimes sure, but didn't he just want me to be a great warrior?

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Tall Rock for a meeting!" Badgerstar called, as the rest of WindClan came my sister Daisypaw ran up to me.

"Hi Darkpaw!" she purred.

"Hi Daisypaw!" I meowed back. She looked guilty, but why?

"Darkpaw, why do think he called this meeting?" asked Daisypaw looking at her paws.

"I don't know, but don't worry it couldn't be anything bad," I reassured her, but she didn't look convinced.

"Okay…" she meowed leaning against me.

"Cats of WindClan!" Badgerstar began, black and white pelt glossy in the sunlight. His piercing green eyes fixed on the cats below him. "I call you here for an important reason!"

"Why?" whispered Shortclaw, my father to me, as if Badgerstar tells me anything.

"We have a traitor in our midst! Daisypaw found a patrol on our territory, and didn't confront them! Even when they chased a squirrel into our territory! Daisypaw, come up here!" Badgerstar hissed. Daisypaw trudged up to Badgerstar, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yes Badgerstar?" she asked meekly.

"Are you to much of a coward to look at me?" he growled, she slowly rose to face him her amber eyes flashed with terror, "that's better, Daisypaw do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked.

"There were four warriors, and it had been on their land, the warrior code says-" began Daisypaw desperately.

"I don't care about the warrior code, Daisypaw! I care about the WindClan code! You were supposed to fight them! If you had died, you would have been given honor, but it is too late for that now! Since you like ThunderClan so much, go join them! You are hereby banished from WindClan!" Badgerstar growled, them he swiped hard at her ear, creating a deep knick that wasn't going to go away, Daisypaw cried out but Badgerstar ignored her. "This is the sign of her banishment, if any WindClan cat sees her on our territory you our to kill her, understood?" asked Badgerstar. WindClan cats nodded and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Badgerstar you can't do this, I'm your littermate!" growled Nightflower, my mother.

"Ah yes would you like to be next, _littermate_?" asked Badgerstar, I could see the evil sparked in his gaze, I finally knew what they meant. Nightflower shook her head sadly. Badgerstar nodded and Daisypaw ran towards ThunderClan territory. Badgerstar signaled me to him. "How did you feel during your sister's banishment Darkpaw?" asked Badgerstar,

"Fine," I meowed stonily, but secretly I did miss Daisypaw, and I didn't want her to leave.

"Do you think she deserved it?" Badgerstar asked, his face laced with false concern, as if I could say no and he'd call her back. But in reality if I said no he'd send me after her probably with a missing tail.

"Of course!" I meowed enthusiastically. Badgerstar looked at me as if I might be lying, which I was, but I had fooled him and he nodded.

"I knew you were stronger," he meowed. In spite of myself I felt a burst of pride.

"Thank you Badgerstar," I meowed respectfully.

"Come Darkpaw, it has come to my attention you are quite skilled, and I have a little test in place of your assessment," Badgerstar meowed, "It will prove your loyalty to WindClan or not." _My assessment! _I could hop up and down for joy.

"Thank you Badgerstar!" I meowed happily.

"Come Darkpaw, we are going to the ThunderClan border," he meowed. Maybe he was going to ask me to hunt there, it was annoying because of all the trees but I could do it!

"Darkpaw do you see that stone?" he asked.

"Yes Badgerstar," I meowed.

"Spark your claw against it, fast," he commanded. He held a stick that was wet in the middle up to it. I did as he told me and the stick caught fire.

"Badgerstar! You're trying to kill me!" I squeaked, maybe he had found out I lied!

"No of course not! You are going to toss it into ThunderClan territory, or hold it and die!" growled Badgerstar.

"I, but the kits and elders," I stammered,

"Do it Darkpaw!" he hissed thrusting the stick to me. I took the stick in my teeth and stared at ThunderClan's territory it was so peaceful, but I had to. Badgerstar was staring at me and my mouth was starting to burn. _StarClan forgive me. _I tossed the stick into ThunderClan territory and I see a tree caught flame, leading to another tree, and another. I ran away as fast as I could Badgerstar always ahead of me.

"You did well Darkpaw," he meowed. He obviously wanted me to thank him. But guilt burned so hard in my stomach I could barely move, let alone speak.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Tall Rock for a clan meeting!" Badgerstar called. When Nightflower ran up to me she realized how upset I was.

"Are you okay Darkpaw?" she asked kindly.

"F-fine but look," I pointed toward ThunderClan territory, which was on fire. At least I was showing her what I'd done, even if I didn't tell her I did it.

"Today Darkpaw has passed his assessment, and is ready for his warrior name!" Badgerstar meowed.

"Darkpaw do you promise to uphold the WindClan code, even at the cost of your life?" asked Badgerstar.

"I do," I meowed when I had reached him.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Darkblaze!" Badgerstar meowed.

"Darkblaze! Darkblaze! Darkblaze!" the clan called, all the while I was watching the ThunderClan camp burn. They could easily have been talking about the flames that burned ThunderClan, those evil flames that would take at least one life. I was evil, I had taken at least one life, I was Darkblaze.

**Review what you think: Should Darkblaze should go to the Dark Forest or StarClan? He did not kill anyone afterwards, and only three cats in ThunderClan died.**


	3. Tangleheart

**Yay for the third chapter! But this also means still have writer's block on my other stories so that's not good, but they will be updated!**

Tanglepaw knew she was RiverClan, she knew all too well that she couldn't swim well. But she was RiverClan, everyone knew so. Tanglepaw loved it in RiverClan, she even liked to swim when she was alone, and no one could tease her if she was lopsided. Her black and white pelt was as sleek as any RiverClan cat's and she loved fish. She bragged to apprentices at the gathering about RiverClan's latest victory. That all changed during a battle with ShadowClan.

"Prey stealers!" yowled ShadowClan. Tanglepaw's pelt burned with indignation RiverClan hadn't stolen anything!

"Why would we eat frogs?" she called tauntingly, despite the signal from her mentor to stay down.

"I don't know, why did you?" asked a ShadowClan warrior, Swamptail.

"RiverClan attack!" growled Rushstar.

"ShadowClan attack!" roared Yellowstar. The border was now in chaos. Tanglepaw couldn't think, her clan's pride was at stake! _Her _pride was at stake! She growled and leaped at a warrior, her batted her away with ease, she growled and sank her teeth into his tail.

"RiverClan scum!" he hissed drawing back.

"Frog-breath!" she hissed back. A ginger apprentice leaped at her next.

"You leave my father alone!" she growled.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tanglepaw asked.

"I'm Rosepaw!" she announced.

"Right…." Tanglepaw meowed and raked her claws down Rosepaw's shoulder. Rosepaw shrieked and struck back, but missed. Tanglepaw grinned, this apprentice couldn't match her. She struck again and again until Rosepaw ran away. The tom saw her run and turned around, the wound in his tail still showing. He dealt his opponent quick blows and ran over toward Tanglepaw. Tanglepaw unsheathed her claws and hissed, ready to fight.

"How dare you do that to your sister?" he asked. Tanglepaw stopped. Sister. She had definitely heard it, but it couldn't be true.

"I'm a RiverClan cat!" she snarled trying to claw at his side, but he dodged.

"Rosepaw is your sister! ShadowClan knows, does RiverClan?" he asked.

"No! You're lying!" hissed Tanglepaw.

"I'm not, you can ask your mother," he hissed.

"Cedarfern would never lie to me! My father died on the Thunderpath!" growled Tanglepaw.

"Ask her again," there was a cruel seriousness in his eyes that made Tanglepaw flinch. She drove her claws into his side again, but couldn't forget that word, sister. A ShadowClan apprentice could never be her sister!

_After the Battle…._

"It's true," Cedarfern looked upset, but Tanglepaw didn't care.

"How? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Tanglepaw.

"When Toadleap and I realized we were going to have kits we made an agreement. I would keep one and he would take one to ShadowClan. I chose you, because you had a longer and glossier pelt that would look more suited for RiverClan. Toadleap convinced me that Rosepaw would be well cared for and she was. I didn't tell you because your pride in RiverClan was so strong I didn't want to compromise it," meowed Cedarfern.

"You should have told me," muttered Tanglepaw.

"I know that now," mumbled Cedarfern.

"What will the clan say?" asked Tanglepaw.

"The clan doesn't need to know."

"Yes they do!" meowed Tanglepaw and she ran towards the leaders den.

"Come in Tanglepaw," mewed Rushstar.

"Rushstar I-I'm half-clan," muttered Tanglepaw.

"I'm sorry to hear that Tanglepaw, but don't worry you can stay in RiverClan," meowed Rushstar. Tanglepaw left, thinking she should be happy but she couldn't. _Where do I belong? _That night Tanglepaw couldn't sleep, her mentor had said her assessment.

"Sleep will help," she meowed to herself. But when she fell asleep she dreamed, and that made everything worse.

_A long furred white RiverClan warrior was standing next to a night-black ShadowClan warrior. The RiverClan cat was a she-cat with pale blue eyes that were sparkling. The ShadowClan cat was a tom with amber eyes that flashed with strength and courage. _

"_You belong with me Tanglepaw," cooed the she-cat._

"_No Tanglepaw, come to where you belong," the black tom encouraged. The she-cat was kinder but the tom was strong, his muscles rippling under broad shoulders. The she-cat was slim and beautiful her fur glossy and obviously meant for swimming. They both kept calling her name. All the while their tails were joined together, they become larger and more tangled until all she could see was the tangled tails. But the voices kept calling "Tanglepaw come to me…."_

Tanglepaw woke at the slightest hint of dawn. She shook herself, it had only been a dream. Then came confusion, what if it was more than that? What if she had to choose? She wanted to go back to sleep to choose RiverClan, of course she would choose RiverClan! But she couldn't help thinking about ShadowClan. She had a sister there, and a father who had never lied to her. She wasn't any good at swimming and ShadowClan was watery anyway. Wait! What was she thinking! She could never leave her clan.

"You're up early Tanglepaw," commented her mentor Greenreed.

"So are you," pointed out Tanglepaw.

"I thought I'd go on a morning stroll…" he meowed.

"You mean you wanted to stroll with Pebblesplash," corrected Tanglepaw. Greenreed had told her about his crush on Pebblesplash on her first day as an apprentice.

"Shush!" he hissed. The gray tabby she-cat had turned her head and fixed her piercing blue eyes on Greenreed before walking away to hunt.

"You know she's an early riser," Greenreed purred.

"I was wondering when we'll begin my assessment," meowed Tanglepaw.

"As soon as some more warriors get here to help," meowed Greenreed.

"Why don't you ask Pebblesplash?" asked Tanglepaw. Greenreed looked at her for a second and then nodded.

"Pebblesplash?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Could you help with Tanglepaw's assessment," Greenreed meowed quickly.

"I'd love to!" purred Pebblesplash. The assessment went fast, she fought Pebblesplash and eventually won. She hunted with and without Pebblespash and brought back eight pieces of prey in all. Soon Greenreed went to Rushstar's den to tell him about it.

"She did great, she by all means passed," he purred.

"Very well, I will hold the ceremony at sunhigh," meowed Rushstar. The rest of the day flew by. Tanglepaw was congratulated by warriors and her fellow apprentices: Pikepaw and Flamepaw. Finally it was sunhigh.

"Tanglepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Rushstar when the ceremony began.

Tanglepaw paused, but then meowed "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I grant you your warrior name, Tanglepaw from this moment on you will be known as Tangleheart, RiverClan thanks you for your wit and courage.

"Tangleheart! Tangleheart!" the clan called. But Tanglepaw couldn't listen to them, she didn't deserve to be a warrior of RiverClan if she had any loyalty to ShadowClan.

"Wait!" she yowled.

"Yes Tangleheart?" asked Rushstar, surprised.

"I need to tell you something, I need to tell the clan something," meowed Tangleheart. "I'm half-clan, my parents are Cedarfern from RiverClan, and Toadleap from ShadowClan," she meowed sadly. The clan gasped and murmurs rushed through the group of cats faster than lightning.

"Tangleheart I thought you were joking," meowed Rushstar angrily.

"I wasn't," she meowed sadly.

"In that case Tangleheart there is no way to insure your loyalty to RiverClan, from this moment on you are no longer welcome here, now leave!" he hissed. Warriors yelled taunts and insults as Tangleheart left. Rushstar was right for questioning her loyalty, her heart was tangled.

**I'm officially asking for names, you can tell me the plot or you can let me decide! I do have an idea for one more but I hope you can help me before I get writer's block on this! **


	4. Darkheart

**Another character with the prefix "Dark" but I am still doing it! thanks to Ariana Mary Riddle for this idea!**

"So she is getting her warrior name today," commented Snowfang a white she-cat.

"Her mother would be so proud," scoffed Appletooth.

"Oh if only she were here, you know, if she hadn't tried to kill our last leader and run off with that rogue," laughed Snowfang. Darkpaw flinched, she had passed her assessment! She shouldn't have to listen to this! She didn't choose for Thornflower to be her mother! All the queens told their kits stories of Thornflower who had tried to kill the leader, and after she had failed ran off with a rogue who had helped her, Dragon, but she left her one kit behind. Darkpaw's night-black pelt bristled when she saw three tiny kits exit the nursery there mother following close behind them watching them lovingly.

"Hey traitor! I hear you're finally getting your warrior name, gonna try what your mother started?" scoffed Appletooth after seeing her.

"Shut up Appletooth," hissed Eeltail, he was about the only cat who was ever just to her. She didn't know what she'd do without Eeltail.

"Thanks Eeltail," muttered Darkpaw.

"No problem," he meowed, "congratulations."

"Thanks!" Darkpaw purred.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Great Rock for a clan meeting!" called Barkstar. It was finally happening! She'd become a warrior!

"Darkpaw was passed her assessment and has earned her warrior name!" called Barkstar.

"Darkpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" asked Barkstar.

"I do!" meowed Darkpaw confidentally, _please StarClan let them believe me, _thought Darkpaw.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Darkheart, ThunderClan thanks you for well… nothing," grunted Barkstar. Why did ThunderClan hate her so much? Complete total silence no one was calling her name.

"Darkheart! Darkheart!" called Eeltail. No wonder no one was calling her name, who would want to say a name like Darkheart? As she jumped down from Great Rock she felt worse then ever. "_ThunderClan thanks you for well…. nothing" Why did he have to say that? _It stung, a lot.

"Hi Darkheart," meowed Eeltail.

"Thanks for calling my name," meowed Darkheart.

"It was the least I could do, I'll talk to Barkstar, if he doesn't change your name I'll rip his throat out!" growled Eeltail.

"Thanks, but please don't end up like my mother," meowed Darkheart.

"I won't," he purred and licked her ear.

"Good," she felt herself wanting to purr, "if you did I'd have to chase you out to prove my loyalty."

"Chase me? You can barely get up!" laughed Eeltail.

"Is that a challenge mouse-brain?" asked Darkheart.

"It is indeed," meowed Eeltail. They chased each other into the forest. That was then they heard voices.

"Be quiet Thorn, look the leader, he's right there, soon you'll have your revenge," hissed a tom's voice. _Thorn? _Wondered Darkheart.

"I know Stone, but Dragon should be here already," muttered Thorn. _Thorn? Dragon? What if Thorn is Thornflower? What if…. _

"Eeltail, can you hear them?" asked Darkheart anxiously.

"Yes," he whispered. Darkheart turned to see Barkstar with a crowd of warriors hunting.

"Oh no…" she murmured. They waited and during that time Dragon arrived. Thorn was definitely Thornflower, she looked almost exactly like Darkheart. Barkstar was chasing a squirrel, three warriors were looking in a bush for a mouse.

"Do you smell anything?" Poppyfur asked.

"No," meowed Barkstar returning from the tree.

"Attack!" growled Dragon and ran into the clearing.

"Attack?" whispered Darkheart to Eeltail.

"Guess we have to," meowed Eeltail. They followed the rogues and jumped into the fray. Darkheart was clawing with a brown tabby she-cat and Eeltail fought with a ginger cat tom. To Darkheart's horror she saw Dragon with one paw and Barkstar's throat.

"Join us Dark," murmured Thorn drawing closer to Darkheart.

"No….don't," meowed Barkstar.

"What did they do for you Dark?" Dragon growled.

"It's your fault Thornflower and Dragon," meowed Darkheart.

"They wouldn't forgive you for something we did, follow our hearts, and it's _Thorn_" Thorn meowed, "you don't have any friends.

"I have friends, and my name is Darkheart," Darkheart growled, she sprang on to Dragon bowling him over and clawing at his chest. She scratched at his tail and anything she could hit. That was until Thorn knocked Darkheart against a tree.

"If you're not with me you must die," she hissed.

"No!" yowled Barkstar. Darkheart threw herself out of the way of Thorn's blow. She returned it quickly and dodged again. But Darkheart was growing tired. Barkstar was up again and trying to help her but couldn't get there fast enough and was knocked out of the way. Finally, Darkheart bit Thorn's spine with such force she could barely move her back legs.

"If I'm going you're coming with me!" growled Thorn rising up. Just as the rogues saw Thorn and Dragon's condition and called a retreat, Thorn slashed her claws over Darkheart's neck.

"No!" Eeltail yowled.

"Goodbye daughter dear," laughed Thorn as two of her cats lead her away. Barkstar stood beside Darkheart, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"You saved my last life…." he murmured.

"Don't die Darkheart please….." Eeltail whimpered.

"Darkheart…." murmured Swiftclaw, "what kind of name is that for a cat who saved our leader?"

"Good point," meowed Barkstar sadly, "I was wrong to name her that."

"Are you going to change it?" asked Eeltail hopefully. Barkstar nodded.

"Spirits of StarClan you know every cat by name, now I ask you to remove the name Darkheart from this cat for it no longer stands for what she is," Barkstar meowed, the black she-cat formerly Darkheart lay dying, but this was the happiest moment of her life, "Darkheart from this moment on you will be known as Lightspirit, ThunderClan thanks you for your courage, skill and selflessness," finished Barkstar. Lightspirit purred in her last moments, and peacefully waited for StarClan to give her her place in their ranks, never to be scorned again.

**Another bitter-sweet ending just like Wishberry I think... I have plenty of ideas but you are still welcome to send them in!**


	5. Longscar

**Next chapter! This is now my most popular story! I am making one-shots with names I think of ideas for, I'm not going in order, so I'm sorry if you reviewed first and your name doesn't show up in a story!**

Longpaw's ears quivered as he waited for the mouse, slowly he waited as the furry thing crept across the border of ThunderClan. _Rabbit dung! I needed that mouse! _WindClan's medicine cat Leafshade had said clearly to not come back until he had enough prey to save Flyingkit, who was nearly starved. _I have to go across the border, for Flyingkit _he remembered the gray she-kit's pitiful mewling and steeled himself to go across the border. The rabbit was just across the border he put one paw in and began to stalk it slowly….

"What are you doing?" Redfang, ThunderClan's deputy stood before him.

"N-nothing," Longpaw stammered.

"Get back on your side," hissed Redfang. Longpaw timidly walked backward.

"I needed that rabbit, and it was near WindClan!" Longpaw protested. Redfang unsheathed his claws and growled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"N-nothing, it won't happen again," Longpaw stammered.

"Good," Redfang meowed icily and walked away. Longpaw returned to camp defeated.

"Longpaw do you have food for Flyingkit?" asked Leafshade desperately.

"No…." Longpaw muttered.

"I thought I told you to come back with food!" hissed Leafshade.

"A rabbit crossed the border and Redfang-" Longpaw tried to explain.

"I don't care! She has greencough! She needs food! Put your clan first!" hissed Leafshade.

"Yes Leafshade…." muttered Longpaw.

"Go again, this time don't come back without prey," meowed Leafshade.

"Okay!" Longpaw ran off into the moor again. He soon found a rabbit again. _This one better not go over the border! _Longpaw stalked the rabbit quietly. It's ears flicked back and forth and started running. Longpaw could see Flyingkit digging into the rabbit, her big yellow eyes looking at him gratefully. _You're not getting away this time! _He chased the rabbit across the moor. It went over the border. _No! No! No! _But he had to go over the border. He slowly stepped over the border. _There's no patrol! _

"Going somewhere?" he had spoken to soon. Redfang and three ThunderClan warriors.

"You don't understand! I need this rabbit!" Longpaw pleaded.

"It's ThunderClan prey though," pointed out Redfang.

"It was in WindClan!" protested Longpaw.

"Are you going to let him get away with that?" asked a ginger tabby she-cat.

"No, remember what I told you apprentice, how I'd shred you if you'd step over the border?" Redfang asked

"Y-yes," stammered Longpaw.

"Well where are you now?" asked Redfang.

"Over the border," muttered Longpaw.

"So I guess I have to shred you," Redfang muttered, "Branchflash, Lightclaw catch the rabbit." Redfang lashed out and scored his claws deep in Longpaw's side and scratched. Longpaw yowled and drew away. Redfang struck again creating deep wounds in Longpaw's side. After about five strokes he drew away, leaving a long bleeding cut in Longpaw's side. When Lightclaw and Branchflash returned with the rabbit Redfang threw it at Longpaw.

"Here take it, you've paid your price. Longpaw gently took it and walked away, flinching with every step.

"You poor thing!" Leafshade ran to the border and began to look at his wounds.

"I-I have the rabbit, for Flyingkit," whispered Longpaw weakly.

"I see…" murmured Leafshade.

"Longpaw what happened!" his brother Pinepaw asked.

"Redfang," he meowed simply.

"You poor thing!" Rainfall, his mother cooed.

"I'm okay, Leafshade will heal me," insisted Longpaw.

"You're right I will," Leafshade meowed.

"Hi Flyingkit," Longpaw meowed, "I brought you a rabbit."

"Thanks… Longpaw?" asked Flyingkit backing away. A large scar ran from the tip of Longpaw's left I to the base of his tail.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'll eat later," Flyingkit muttered quickly and slowly walked away. Longpaw sighed sadly, then he thought about Redfang and anger burned inside him. _I'll make you pay….. _he promised himself.

"Longpaw, Fernstar called a meeting," Leafshade meowed gently.

"I'm coming," Longpaw slowly stood and followed Leafshade out of the den.

"Today one of our apprentices showed great bravery, sacrificing his looks and safety to give a kit prey, and he has earned his warrior name, Longpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Fernstar asked.

"I do," meowed Longpaw, shocked.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Longpaw from this moment on you will be known as Longscar!"

"Longscar! Longscar!" the clan called. Longscar growled under his breath, was that all the clan saw in him anymore? He saw by the way the clan looked at him that they no longer saw the cheerful apprentice named for his long legs. They saw an injured fierce-looking cat named for his long scars. If they couldn't see the cheerful cat, why should he give it to them?

"Are you okay Longscar?" asked Leafshade.

"I'm fine," he grunted.

"You'll be fine after a couple of days, and you should be back to your full strength in a moon, but the scars will never go away. _And the memory won't either, _thought Longscar. The best he could do was think this whole thing over. He did, but he wasn't peaceful.

_**A Moon Later…**_

Longscar rubbed himself in toadstools. Today he would make his solution a reality. He snuck into the ThunderClan camp and into the leader's den. Flashstar had died the night before but Redfang didn't have his lives. Quickly Longscar unsheathed his claws and sliced Redfang's throat. He left when the former deputy stopped breathing. The ThunderClan cats didn't know what happened. Lightclaw became Lightstar and everyone treated it like another mystery.

**Epilogue**

I wish I could say things ended well for Longscar, but they didn't. Longscar was always bitter towards ThunderClan, but found love in Flyingbird, formerly Flyingkit. Unfortunately she was killed in a RiverClan raid, and the leader of his clan was killed during an attack by ShadowClan. Longscar became bitter and isolated from his clan as well as the rest of the clan. He would steal prey in "revenge" and killed anyone who saw him. The clans didn't know what happened but StarClan did. Longscar went to the Dark Forest, and fought beside Brokenstar in the Great Battle.

**Yeah I know harsh... But it had to happen, this is a chapter showing not all villains start out evil, keep ideas coming, you never know what name will come next!**


	6. Lostspirit

**Character is from whitewind04578! **

The ginger and white tabby she-cat blinked open her green eyes.

"Lostpaw it's time to go!" called her sister Tawnymist. Lostpaw was painfully aware that Tawnymist had passed the assessment she had failed.

"For your assessment mouse-brain!" called Tawnymist. _My assessment! Again…. but I won't fail this one! _Lostpaw promised herself.

"I'm nervous Tawnymist," Lostpaw confessed.

"Don't be! You're a great hunter!" Tawnymist encouraged.

"But…. the battle part," Lostpaw murmured remembering how she had been worried she'd hurt Mousefoot, her mentor during her last assessment.

"You'll be fine!" Tawnymist assured her and led her to the ThunderClan main area.

"Lostpaw!" greeted her mother Greenstorm, "is it your assessment today?"

"Yes," meowed Mousefoot walking over.

"Great!" Greenstorm chirped and walked away.

"Can we start now?" asked Lostpaw anxiously.

"Yes, Spidertail come over here!" a black tom with a stubby tail came over to them.

"Can you help with Lostpaw's assessment?" asked Mousefoot.

"Sure," he meowed.

"Great! Let's go Lostpaw!" meowed Mousefoot. The hunting assessment went fine as predicted. Battle was a different story.

"Come on Lostpaw!" Mousefoot encouraged. But Lostpaw couldn't do it! What if she hurt Spidertail. Spidertail walked forward.

"Fight me Lostpaw," he meowed.

"I c-can't what if you get hurt like Tawnymist did once?" Lostpaw stammered. They had been kits when Lostpaw had accidentally injured Tawnymist, it had taken her a moon to recover and Lostpaw hadn't used her claws since.

"I won't get hurt if you attack with sheathed claws," promised Spidertail kindly. _That's exactly what Tawnymist said_ remembered Lostpaw, she remembered how her brother Scarfang had looked at her. How he still didn't trust her. _I can't attack a cat! _Lostpaw ran wildly into the forest. She kept running until she was sure Spidertail wasn't following her. Then she realized she had no idea where she was.

"Hi, you're a clan cat aren't you," a gray-brown tom cat walked up to her and looked her over.

"Yes…" Lostpaw muttered.

"Well which one are you from?" he asked.

"ThunderClan," Lostpaw meowed.

"Well judging on what clan cats normally scream at me you're on ShadowClan territory," grunted the tom.

"Well how do I get back to ThunderClan?" asked Lostpaw desperately.

"I'm Wind, thanks for asking," he meowed sarcastically.

"I'm Lostpaw, how do I get back to ThunderClan?" Lostpaw asked quickly.

"Well you're certainly lost Lostpaw, but I'll show you how to get back to your clan," Wind meowed.

"Thanks!" Lostpaw meowed. When they finally got to the ThunderClan camp Wind stopped her.

"Here you are," he meowed good-naturedly.

"Thanks again!" Lostpaw ran to ThunderClan happily.

"Lostpaw!" Pebblefur, her father was the first to see her.

"Pebblefur! I got lost, but then a loner helped me and…" Lostpaw tried to explain but Pebblefur silenced her.

"We've been having trouble with rogues lately…" he muttered.

"But it couldn't have been Wind! He was nice!" protested Lostpaw.

"Wind… I'll go tell Lightningstar that name," meowed Pebblefur walking away. _Did I put Wind in danger? _Lostpaw wondered. Lostpaw obviously didn't pass her assessment but she was just happy to be in ThunderClan, that was until a hunting patrol caught Wind hunting.

"A rogue was hunting a mouse in our territory, he told us his name was Wind," Scarfang muttered.

"Wind! So that's the rogue!" Shrewfire meowed.

"We have to drive him out!" agreed Cherryfeather.

"No we don't….." Lostpaw whispered. But the didn't listen, they insisted that Wind was trouble. Next they saw him in the territory would be the last time they saw him in the territory. Lostpaw had the bad luck to see him on a border patrol.

"Hi Lostpaw!" he called while he was hunting a squirrel.

"Wind run…." she murmered.

"Lostpaw you see the rogue attack him!" ordered Pebblefur.

"Attack me? Lostpaw you aren't really think about it are you?" asked Wind.

"Don't be a weakling Lostpaw do it!" growled Sunblaze, a golden tabby warrior.

"He helped me!" Lostpaw protested.

"He's hunting on ThunderClan territory," meowed Mousefoot calmly.

"He has to eat!" Lostpaw meowed.

"Are you defending the rogue?" hissed Sunblaze.

"N-no," Lostpaw stammered.

"Lostpaw, if you defend our territory you'll be like a warrior, and you'll be defending ThunderClan if you don't, I don't know what Soilstar will do," meowed Mousefoot. Lostpaw was confused, she couldn't hurt Wind, she couldn't hurt anyone! But what if Soilstar banished her from ThunderClan. She thought about never seeing Tawnymist, Scarfang, Greenstorm and Pebblefur again and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Wind," Lostpaw murmured.

"Lostpaw! You can't! I helped you, don't you remember that?" asked Wind shrinking away. Lostpaw closed her eyes and swiped at Wind's chest. He yowled and she let out a small wail. She slashed again and again.

"He's running away Lostpaw!" Mousefoot told her happily. Lostpaw looked up just in time to see Wind's face, she wished she hadn't. His face was riddled with confusion anger and hatred.

"Great job Lostpaw!" you got over your fear!" meowed Burntail, a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Yes Lostpaw, you behaved like a warrior today!" cheered Mousefoot.

"You surprised me," purred Sunblaze. _I surprised myself, _thought Lostpaw sadly _I thought I was better than that. _

"Let's go back and tell Soilstar you deserve to be a warrior!" Mousefoot meowed happily.

"Great?" asked Lostpaw.

"Oh, I see, you feel guilty, don't worry you did what's right for ThunderClan," meowed Burntail.

"Why would she feel guilty? She did what we asked her and would be punished, what choice was there?" asked Sunblaze.

"Some cats just know these things," purred Burntail. _I suppose you're right, but you certainly have know idea what I feel _thought Lostpaw bitterly. They returned to camp and news quickly spread.

"You did great Lostpaw!" purred Tawnymist.

"Did I?" asked Lostpaw with genuine confusion.

"Ah come on, don't go hunting for compliments," teased Tawnymist.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lostpaw protested, embarrassed.

"Cats of ThunderClan, one of our apprentices deserves her warrior name!" called Soilstar, "Lostpaw defended ThunderClan's hunting territory against a thieving rogue, she finally has earned her warrior name."

"Great! Lostpaw this is awesome!" purred Tawnymist.

"Lostpaw do you promise to defend ThunderClan and the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" asked Soilstar.

"I do," meowed Lostpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give your warrior name, Lostpaw from this moment on you will be known as Lostspirit, ThunderClan honors you for your courage and loyalty."

"Lostspirit! Lostspirit!" the clan called. As she heard them call her name she knew she should be happy. But she couldn't get over the look of Wind's face. How _should _feel? Lostspirit was truly lost.

**Did you think Lostspirit did the right thing? Ah the dark side of the clans... always being super hostile to everyone, and not all cats have the courage to stand up for what they think is right. OCs are still open, but please only submit one per person!**


	7. Silverlove

**Next chapter! Thanks for twenty-five reviews on this story! The fiftieth reviewer gets to submit two characters and they will both automatically be chapters! **

"Get out of here you mangy feline!" growled the twoleg, chasing Silver out of the twoleg nest again. All she had wanted was food! It was leafbare! Silver looked at the forest again, she had thought more than once about going in but no one messed with the wildcats. But it was leafbare…..

"Silver!" her brother Frog interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Did you get any food?" he asked anxiously.

"No," she admitted sadly.

"Well do you have anymore 'likely places'?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," muttered Silver.

"Do you have any ideas?" growled Frog.

"We could go into the forest," suggested Silver.

"Silver! Are you fluff-brained?" asked Frog.

"No," Silver meowed.

"Why do you even want to go?" asked Frog.

"Look around Frog, there's barely any cats around, we can't even find food without competition!" Silver yowled.

"I suppose that makes sense…." considered Frog.

"Then let's go," encouraged Silver.

"Silver, I haven't agreed," Frog meowed.

"Well I'm going," Silver decided.

"Fine," Frog meowed. Silver ran into the forest, soon she found a mouse. She dropped into a hunting crouch she was seconds away from her first prey in three days. Then a brown tabby she-cat dropped in front of her and caught the mouse.

"Hey!" Frog called, "That was Silver's prey!"

"Silver?" asked the she-cat.

"I'm over here!" she meowed.

"Silver, I'm sorry but this is ThunderClan territory, you can't hunt here," the she-cat hissed.

"Flowerpaw, this is just a rogue, leave her!" a cat called.

"No wait! I want to join your clan!" she meowed, she wasn't letting an opportunity for food get away.

"Me too!" Frog called.

"I'll take you to the leader, he'll say no, but you do look thin," Flowerpaw meowed and beckoned them to follow her. The leader didn't want Silver and Frog in the clan, but he couldn't deny their help or their skills. It was there apprentice ceremony when Silver found the rest of the clan.

"Silver, from this moment on you will be known as Silverpaw, your mentor will be Sootface," Birchstar announced. A white tom with a dark gray splotch that covered his face stepped forward.

"You'll never be a warrior, rogue," he hissed when she touched her nose to his. Frog, or Frogpaw's mentor was a kind looking she-cat named Goldenpool. Silverpaw felt overcome with dismay when she looked at the glares from the other cats.

"Once a rogue, always a rogue," they muttered when she passed. They did the same to Frog, but he didn't seem bothered.

"You not an apprentice I can be proud of," growled Sootface leading her to the training clearing.

"Will you still train me?" asked Silverpaw.

"Because I have to, but we will train with claws unsheathed," he hissed. That training session was hard on Silverpaw. Sootface went out of his way to teach her difficult battle moves, and the apprentices training with her laughed, even Frogpaw.

"You're supposed to be helping me, you were a rogue too!" Silverpaw meowed afterward.

"Yeah, but when you look so pathetic it's hard not to, Sootface is right, you really are a total failure," Frogpaw laughed.

"Stop it!" Silverpaw growled.

"Why should I?" asked Frogpaw.

"Yeah why should he?" asked Flowerpaw.

"Because he's my brother!" hissed Silverpaw.

"So? By the way you failed training today, he'll make a much better warrior," sneered Flowerpaw.

"Yeah, my mentor _likes _me," bragged Frogpaw.

"That's because your mentor is nicer than Sootface!" meowed Silverpaw. _He was so nice to me earlier! _Thought Silverpaw sadly.

"So? Sootface demanded things I could have done!" boasted Frogpaw.

"What happened to you?" demanded Silverpaw. She stormed out of the den and ran into the forest. _I should never have come here, _she thought sadly. She kept running until she found herself in a silvery clearing. The trees were hovered over it, the moon shining den to make them a pale silvery-green. The small brook's clear waters were also shining silver. _What do the medicine cats say, it's an omen? _Well to Silverpaw it was an omen, the clearing was beautiful, and silver. Silverpaw sat by the brook peacefully, until she heard yells. She heard loud snarling from the camp, _badgers_. She could stay here, and wait out the danger, or she could help the cats who tortured her. _I'll stay here! _decided Silverpaw angrily, why did they deserve her help? Then she remembered Frog, not Frogpaw, the mean and arrogant bully. But her brother, Frog.

"_How Silver, that was an amazing catch!" purred Frog as she showed him her first catch, grasshopper._

"_Thanks," she purred._

"_You're welcome! I can show you where to find a mouse tomorrow!" _Silverpaw got to her paws, she needed to save that Frogpaw.

"I'm coming Frogpaw," she whispered. She ran out of the clearing and into complete chaos. There must have been five badgers, all fully grown. She saw Sootface lying dead under one's claws. To her surprise she wished he was alive.

"Silverpaw, you traitor where were you?" growled Birchstar.

"Running away, but I'm here now! I found I place we can be safe!" she called.

"I don't believe you," growled Birchstar.

"Fine rot at the claws of a badger I don't care!" growled Silverpaw. She had to find Frogpaw.

"Frogpaw!" she called.

"Silverpaw," he whispered angrily, "where were you?"

"That doesn't matter!" growled Silverpaw.

"Yes it does!" Frogpaw yowled, "you traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor!" Silverpaw yowled.

"Then help me fight this badger!" Frogpaw yowled. Silverpaw realized he had been fighting alone, she was about to join in when the badger sank his teeth into Frogpaw's neck. Frogpaw screeched and then was still.

"Frogpaw?" asked Silverpaw. _He's dead, he can't be dead! _thought Silverpaw. She ran away she didn't look back and then she stopped. _I can't leave the rest of the clan to be eaten by badgers! _thought Silverpaw _yes you can, they tortured you… but they're still cats_.

"Follow me!" yowled Silverpaw. She took one last look at Frogpaw and ran away, with half of ThunderClan in her wake.

"Why should we trust you?" growled Goldenpool.

"Yeah," yowled Flowerpaw.

"Then don't," meowed Silverpaw, she wasn't wasting her breath on these cats. She began to run, imagining Frogpaw by her side like the races they always ran.

"Where are you taking us?" growled Birchstar.

"You'll see!" Silverpaw meowed. _Please let me find it! _she thought desperately. The badgers romped afterward until they lost interest, one got a thorn in its paw and the others decided it wasn't worth it. Silverpaw blinked quickly, she was in the clearing.

"We're here," breathed the medicine cat, Yellowberry, "this place is an omen, Silverpaw belongs in ThunderClan, Silverpaw must have seen the omen before any of us if she could lead us here. Birchstar nodded, even he could see how much the silver brook specked with the blood of injured cats looked like Silverpaw's scratched pelt. The dull look of loss in her eyes told him she had come here for her brother, and he remembered seeing Frogpaw's body at the claws of a badger. Yet Silverpaw had still saved the rest of the clan.

"One of our apprentices, deserves her warrior name," he meowed at last, "she brought ThunderClan here even after we shunned her. Silverpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do," she meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Silverpaw from this moment on you will be known as Silverlove, for the feeling that made you come help your brother, and for the clearing that you lead us to," Birchstar finished.

"Silverlove! Silverlove!" the clan cheered. Silverlove smiled sadly, and stared up at the silvery trees in the clearing.

**Did I just write something sort-of happy? (gasps), well at least this has a happier ending than most of the other ****chapters... **


	8. Ice

**Hi again! I finally updated "Try Again" but now I have complete writer's block on it! But I'm not giving up! I've gotten tons of great suggestions for this story, but you're welcome to send OCs in, please remember one per person! Well here's the ****next one-shot so read and review!**

"Sandtail I'm going on a hunting patrol, do you want to come?" Fernberry asked.

"Sure," he meowed, careful to keep his tone brisk.

"Great!" Fernberry meowed, her pale ginger pelt shining in the sunlight. He wondered when she'd talk to him aside from clan patrols.

"So how are you?" Sandtail asked.

"Great! I love newleaf!" purred Fernberry.

"M-me too," meowed Sandtail.

"That's great Sandtail, lets go," meowed Fernberry.

"Fernberry, would you mind adding Loudthunder to your patrol?" asked Fogfoot, the deputy of WindClan.

"No," Fernberry meowed, but Sandtail groaned. Loudthunder also liked Fernberry, and he was more muscular than Sandtail.

"Why do we have to take him with us? Did no other patrols want him?" asked Sandtail annoyed.

"That's not funny Sandtail," meowed Fernberry when she heard him laugh.

"Of course not! Sorry Loudthunder, of course you can come with us!" meowed Sandtail, Loudthunder nodded skeptically but Fernberry's eyes flashed with approval. Fogfoot chuckled and went on his way.

"Hi Fernberry," meowed Loudthunder as soon as they exited camp.

"Hi," meowed Fernberry.

"Guys you've met each other before, now can you please focus?" asked Sandtail, annoyed. Loudthunder glared but Fernberry laughed, which made Sandtail laugh as well, soon even Loudthunder chuckled a little bit. Sandtail gazed at Fernberry with warmth in his eyes. He was certain now, she was meant to be his mate. The rest of the patrol went by quickly, Sandtail brought back a squirrel, Loudthunder but back a shrew, and Fernberry found a small rabbit.

"Good work," praised the medicine cat, Turtlespots, as she gave the food Cloudpaw, who had white-cough. Sandtail watched as Cloudpaw stopped coughing after Turtlespots gave him the herbs and the prey. _The last of leafbare is fading _thought Sandtail happily, he remembered all too well when Cloudpaw had had a fierce case of greencough.

"Amazing isn't it," purred Turtlespots as she watched Cloudpaw stretch his legs.

"What?" asked Sandtail.

"Newleaf, like the dawn after a long cold night, so full of hope and love," meowed Turtlespots happily.

"Yeah," meowed Sandtail.

"Well I better go collect herbs, you coming Frostpaw?" Turtlespots called to her apprentice, a white and gray she-cat who was resting in the corner.

"Coming!" yelled Frostpaw as she bounded out of the den. Sandtail watched them go and purred, Turtlespots was right, he really would like newleaf, even if Fernberry didn't. Oh Fernberry, Turtlespots was right when she said newleaf was a time of love. Time and newleaf went on, and Sandtail was increasingly less happy. Fernberry started sharing prey with Loudthunder and drawing away from Sandtail. Even the time Fernberry spent with Sandtail wasn't the same.

"Sandtail! Sandtail! Come share prey with Loudthunder and I! He said I caught the plumpest squirrel!" purred Fernberry. _Loudthunder this, Loudthunder that! Give them time and they'll be mates! _thought Sandtail angrily. That was a horrible thought, clumsy and aggressive Loudthunder with kind and pretty Fernberry, but could happen, with time…. So he couldn't give them time. He would ask her to be his mate, tonight. What if she was his mate? Then he wouldn't have to worry about Loudthunder or hide his feelings for Fernberry anymore. She might even have his kits! The thought warmed Sandtail's heart and he left the prey pile night Sandtail had decided what to do, he gently woke Fernberry from her nest and told her to follow him.

"What is it Sandtail, oh wait, Sandtail, I have something to tell you-" began Fernberry but he cut her off.

"It can wait Fernberry, I have something to show you!" Sandtail meowed. Fernberry nodded and quietly they snuck out of the den.

"What is it Sandtail?" asked Fernberry sleepily.

"Look," he had taken her up Tall Rock and they sat beneath Silverpelt.

"It's beautiful Sandtail but-" Fernberry meowed.

"No buts, just look, there's all our ancestors, happy forever in the stars," purred Sandtail.

"Sandtail…." whispered Fernberry.

"Fernberry will you be my mate? So we can be happy forever, just like our ancestors?" he asked.

"Sandtail, Sandtail I wish I could give you a better answer, but the answer is no. What I was trying to tell you is that- Loudthunder asked me to be his mate by the freshkill pile, I accepted. I'm so so sorry Sandtail, please forgive me," cried Fernberry looking at her paws. Sandtail's world froze, in that second the stars switched from smiling at him to jeering at his failure.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"Loudthunder was always so sweet to me, and no matter what you said about him he was always so patient, I'm sure he'll be a great father some day. I'm sure you could be too Sandtail, but please understand that Loudthunder is meant for me. It's what StarClan wants," meowed Fernberry sadly.

"Go," he meowed angrily.

"Sandtail-" Fernberry meowed.

"GO!" he yowled. She ran away and he stalked off into the night. _What StarClan wants! Ha! 'Please understand Loudthunder is the one for me!' Ha! Does StarClan want my heart to be broken? Well I refuse to give up! _Sandtail told himself, he would do whatever it took. The next day he planned revenge. Get rid of Loudthunder, and Fernberry would come running to him.

"Can I go on a hunting patrol with Loudthunder?" asked Sandtail to Fogfoot.

"Sure, why Loudthunder?" Fogfoot asked. Sandtail unsheathed his claws, Fogfoot wasn't supposed to ask questions!

"Because he's um, one of the best hunters in the clan!" lied Sandtail.

"Yesterday you were saying how he was a total mouse-brain who couldn't walk properly but okay," meowed Fogfoot skeptically, and he ran to find Loudthunder.

"Hi, look Fernberry told me what happened, okay and I'm sorry, we've never been friends, but I didn't want to hurt you like that," meowed Loudthunder guilty. Amusement flashed across Sandtail's eyes for a brief moment but then it passed.

"I'm not mad, you and Fernberry were meant to be," meowed Sandtail smoothly. Surprise and pleasure filled Loudthunder's face. _The mouse-brain _thought Sandtail.

"Thanks! Let's go!" meowed Loudthunder happily.

"Yes let's…" meowed Sandtail. As soon as they out of sight Sandtail jumped on Loudthunder.

"What are you doing?" asked Loudthunder in shock.

"Getting rid of you, Fernberry will be mine!" growled Sandtail.

"It was her choice! You can't blame me for loving her! Get rid of her!" meowed Loudthunder.

"If you knew anything about real love you'd know it doesn't work that way," growled Sandtail, "I can't kill Fernberry! I love her, I want her to be mine!" With that Sandtail quickly bit Loudthunder's neck and held on, when Loudthunder fell limp he let go. Sandtail brought Loudthunder's body to the edge of WindClan near ThunderClan and ran away. When he returned to camp he made a big scene about Loudthunder being killed by ThunderClan warriors. He heard Fernberry's cry but didn't pay attention.

"Fernberry… I'm sorry for you," he meowed walking up to her.

"No you're not," she meowed coldly.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not, I can see past that look Sandtail. You're happy Loudthunder is gone. But I'll never be your mate Sandtail, never, so _I'm_ sorry for _you!_" Fernberry hissed. Confusion and anguish crashed down on Sandtail like a wave.

"But I only did it for-" he began before cutting himself off. Fernberry spun around.

"What exactly did you do? Did _you _kill Loudthunder?" Fernberry asked. Her eyes flashing with anger and sadness. Sandtail couldn't lie to Fernberry, he nodded sadly and walked away. Fernberry's eyes filled with betrayal and she ran towards the leaders den. Sandtail just nodded, if he couldn't be with Fernberry he didn't care what happened to him.

"All cats gather around Tall Rock for a clan meeting," called Ryestar, "one of our warriors has killed another and has no right to remain in this clan. Sandtail do you confess that you killed Loudthunder?" Sandtail was bitterly reminded of his warrior ceremony with Fernpaw.

"I do," he meowed without fear.

"Then from this moment on you are banished from WindClan. Your name will be Ice, for the ice that must surely fill your heart!" growled Ryestar. With that she hopped down from Tall Rock and two warriors led Ice to the border. He caught a fleeting glance at Fernberry who growled and turned away. He didn't mind leaving WindClan now. Without the warmth in his heart that Fernberry had brought, his heart was as cold as leafbare ice.

**I must confess I enjoy writing villains a lot, so I really liked writing this chapter. Do you think Ice counts as a villain?**


	9. Skyflower

**Hi, sorry for the REALLY long time since last update. But here's the new chapter! I will try to update more but no promises, looking for names that really inspire me!**

Skypaw raced into the medicine cat's den.

"Is she better?" asked Skypaw anxiously.

"Who? Oh you mean Shadepaw, no I'm sorry she's not Skypaw, I don't know if she'll live," sighed Reedflame, the medicine cat.

"She can't die! I need her!" meowed Skypaw sadly.

"Well I can't do anything about it unless we find we can find a cure in time," meowed Reedflame.

"Do you have any idea where to find the cure?" asked Skypaw.

"No, but I'm travelling to the Moonpool tonight, you can ask StarClan," meowed Reedflame.

"Thanks Reedflame," meowed Skypaw.

"No problem, just tell Minnowstar," Reedflame suggested.

"Sure!" Skypaw ran out of the den, maybe StarClan would help her. She scampered out of the den to Minnowstar's den.

"Minnowstar, Reedflame wants me to come with him to the Moonpool," Skypaw meowed when she reached the leaders den.

"Why?" asked the silver tabby she-cat.

"So StarClan will help me find a cure for Shadepaw's sickness," meowed Skypaw.

"Very well, Reedflame can take you, but just don't be too disappointed when she can't be saved," meowed Minnowstar.

"Huh?" Skypaw asked.

"Just saying, you get your hopes up and they don't make it," growled Minnowstar clawing at the ground.

"Okay…." Skypaw meowed walking out of the den.

"Can you go Skypaw?" asked Reedflame.

"Yeah, but Minnowstar says there's no point," meowed Skypaw.

"Yeah, well don't blame Minnowstar, she lost one of her kits, Splashpaw, to greencough the moon before you were born. She blames me, and doesn't speak to me if she can avoid it," muttered Reedflame.

"You're not angry?" asked Skypaw.

"No, everyone needs someone to blame, a strange truth of life," meowed Reedflame, "now let's go."

"Okay," meowed Skypaw and they set off.

"I hope Poppypaw's okay," meowed Reedflame absentmindedly.

"You left her there?" asked Skypaw.

"No of course not! She wouldn't come, she wanted to look after Shadepaw," said Reedflame.

"Do you think Shadepaw can be saved?" asked Skypaw, staring into Reedflame's amber eyes. Reedflame looked at his paws.

"I know what you want me to say Skypaw, and I wish I could, I really do, but the truth is that I don't," Reedflame admitted, eyes never leaving his paws. Skypaw wanted to scream, to cry, to tell him he was wrong. But she didn't, he had told her the truth, and that was worth a lot coming from a medicine cat.

"Thank you for the truth Reedflame," said Skypaw plainly. _I will prove him wrong, I have to, for Shadepaw. _

"Skypaw, I'd like you to know, that I will not give up, there is still a bit of hope, and I will not give up," Reedflame said.

"Thanks Reedflame," murmured Skypaw.

"It's the least I can do," whispered Reedflame. They trudged on in upset silence before finally reaching the moonpool.

"We're here!" breathed Skypaw as she saw the crystalline pool.

"Yes," Reedflame purred, "drink." Skypaw took a lap of the water and was shocked by how cold it was.

"Now may StarClan grant you sleep," meowed Reedflame, as he went to talk to the ShadowClan medicine cat Fireleap. _It's the least StarClan can do _grumbled Skypaw to herself but she said nothing. As she waited by the edge of the water she felt herself getting tired. The medicine cats' calm talk was suddenly more relaxing than she thought it would be. She lie down and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was standing in front of a yellow tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Stars speckled her pelt and her eyes shone with warmth and wisdom. _StarClan! _

"Greetings Skypaw," the cat meowed, dipping her head respectfully.

"Finchstar!" purred Skypaw. Her first mentor had lost her last life to greencough after only a few days of her apprenticeship, but Skypaw was still incredibly happy to see her.

"Skypaw you are not a medicine cat," observed Finchstar.

"Evidently," muttered Skypaw. Finchstar let out a amused purr and Skypaw realized she must have heard her.

"Sorry I just mean," Skypaw stammered.

"It's fine Skypaw, why are you here?" asked Finchstar.

"My sister Shadepaw! She's sick with something even Reedflame doesn't know!" said Skypaw desperately.

"There is not much StarClan can do," sighed Finchstar, "but we do know of a plant."

"You do?" Skypaw felt a rush of hope and joy.

"Yes, a flower, unfortunately, it is not easy to reach, sit down for a moment," Finchstar meowed. When Skypaw sat she continued. "Many, many seasons ago, before the clans formed a terrible sickness swept them all," Finchstar explained.

"Was this in the old forest?" asked Skypaw.

"Yes, so anyway, the sickness killed many cats, Wind Runner, the first leader of WindClan, lost one of her kits, and the clans searched desperately for an answer, when there appeared to be no hope," Finchstar continued, "the answer was the plant called The Blazing Star, and it cured all those who had the sickness."

"But how does this help me cure Shadepaw?" asked Skypaw.

"Shadepaw has the sickness cured by the Blazing Star," finished Finchstar.

"How do I get it? We're not in the old forest anymore!" Skypaw exclaimed sadly.

"Evidently," joked Finchstar, when Skypaw didn't smile she continued, "the Blazing Star grows very high up, when one of its seeds caught the wind spread to a high ridge near the river.

"Climbing Ridge!" yelled Skypaw happily. Near the river, after a dreadful flood, the river formed a steep ridge, no cat could get to what's on top, and no cat had thought it was necessary, until now.

"Yes Climbing Ridge," purred Finchstar.

"But no one can get to the top, my friends and I dare each other to climb it but no one can!" Skypaw protested.

"StarClan will help you as much as possible and Reedflame will help you, I'm sorry but this is the only way to save Shadepaw," Finchstar confessed.

"Okay," grumbled Skypaw.

"It's nearly dawn Skypaw, goodbye, and good luck!" with that Finchstar dove into the river. Skypaw woke up with a jolt and a sense of urgency. Reedflame was waiting for her.

"Well, what do we have to do?" asked Reedflame.

"You do not have to do anything," said Skypaw.

"I'm going to help you Skypaw, you knew that," said Reedflame forcefully.

"We have to climb Climbing Ridge, the herb for Shadepaw's sickness is on top of it," Skypaw informed him. Reedflame nodded like he already knew.

"Let's go," he said calmly, though she thought she could hear fear in his voice. As they walked out toward the crisp morning sun Skypaw felt very happy. Just climb a ridge and her sister would be safe! That was until she saw Climbing Ridge. It's huge shadow reached nearly all the way to the camp, she could see green at the top but not very much.

"Well here we go," sighed Skypaw. She dug her claws and managed to scramble up a bit before sliding down.

"Like this," suggested Reedflame. He dug his claws in the earth and pulled them out and put them higher, quickly he was up higher than Skypaw and still climbing. Skypaw followed him trying to copy him, she found herself even with Reedflame felt that happiness again.

"We're going to make it," she breathed. Higher, higher, they climbed, Skypaw was careful not to look down. She could feel Reedflame's pelt against her, and he would tell her where to put her foot. As they got higher the ridge get less steep, but more crumbly. Then the unthinkable happened, the foothold under Reedflame cracked and fell. He held on by one claw, and told Skypaw to go on.

"No! Reedflame!" screamed Skypaw.

"Skypaw, I knew the risk climbing with you, Shadepaw needs this, and you need Shadepaw," said Reedflame in his usual calm tone.

"I can help you!" growled Skypaw.

"Not without climbing down yourself, and you can't do that, Skypaw you have to go!" insisted Reedflame.

"Reedflame, everyone will think I let you die!" Skypaw protested.

"Skypaw, I knew I might die, and I came here anyway, I knew that know has ever climbed Climbing Ridge, I broke my tail once trying to, believe me I knew how hard it would be, LET ME GO!" he said with such force and Skypaw looked away and Reedflame let go.

"Reedflame!" Skypaw yowled.

"Get the Blazing Star and heal your sister!" commanded Reedflame before vanishing. Skypaw bit herself in the tongue to keep from yowling in grief. She pushed herself forward and finally reached the top. A small meadow of flowers with five petals grew in front of her.

"The Blazing Star," she whispered. She gently picked the flowers and held them in her mouth. _How do I get down? _She wondered to herself staring down. She saw a vine hanging over the ridge. trying to hold the vine in her mouth with the flowers she swung down. Down, down, down she went until she could see the camp, then she began to slip. _No, no, no_ she thought desperately but slipped and fell in the dirt the last thing she saw before passing out was two warriors standing above her, taking the flowers from her mouth.

Skypaw woke up in the medicine den a day later

"Skypaw, Skypaw are you awake?" Poppypaw stood over her prodding her with her tail.

"Poppypaw I'm sorry…" breathed Skypaw instantly remembering everything that had happened.

"It's Poppybreeze now, and it's fine," Poppybreeze said quickly and sharply, as if to indicate it wasn't actually okay.

"How's Shadepaw?" asked Skypaw.

"She's-" Poppybreeze began.

"Skypaw!" a silvery she-cat burst into the medicine den.

"Shadepaw?" Skypaw asked.

"Yeah, whatever you got for me worked!" her sister purred.

"My mentor says I can resume training in a quarter moon!" purred Shadepaw.

"That's great!" Shadepaw pressed her muzzle against Shadepaw's cheek. Streampelt, her Skypaw's mentor entered next.

"Skypaw, Pikestar is waiting for you," purred Streampelt. Skypaw limped out to see all of RiverClan beneath the High Rock.

"Today both sadness and happiness ripple throughout RiverClan, sadness for our beloved medicine cat Reedflame, who gave his life to heal Shadepaw. Our happiness is that Shadepaw has been cured, thanks to Reedflame, and Skypaw. I would like for our happiness to overwhelm our sadness, it is time for Skypaw's warrior ceremony," Pikestar announced. Skypaw purred slightly. _If only Reedflame could see this _she thought sadly.

"Thank you Reedflame," said Skypaw quieter than anyone could hear.

"Skypaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" asked Pikestar.

"I do," said Skypaw.

"Than by the powers of StarClan I grant you your warrior name, Skypaw from this moment on you will be known as Skyflower, in honor of your quest for the flower that touches the sky.

"Skyflower! Skyflower! Skyflower!" called the clan. She looked around at the cats. Trying to be sad and happy at the same time. All because of the flower near the sky.

**Who was your favorite character in this one-shot? Reedflame or Skypaw? (you can name other characters but Reedflame and Skypaw were the two main characters. Please give me names, one per person please, and who knows, maybe yours will be the next chapter! Also, the prize for 50th review is you can name two names and they will both be chapters! Bye!**


	10. Fallentail

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I wanted to make this a full-length one-shot instead of just an announcement. Anyway, I reached 50 reviews! A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed for your support. The 50th reviewer is a guest, so I can't PM them asking what names they want. The guest name is WIGGLES so if you are the 50th reviewer please PM me. Next opportunity for chapters is at 85 reviews, the 85th reviewer gets one name to be a chapter and the 100th will get two. On that note, here's the next story!**

Strongpaw liked to say he was the best of the best. No one could prove him wrong, and he proved himself right everyday, still cats got tired of him bragging to everyone, about _everything_. Still many apprentices thought it was in there best interests to become his friends. Applepaw, Blackpaw, Lightpaw and Yewpaw seemed to follow him everywhere, though if you looked carefully you could tell that some of them weren't really his friends, but just thought they would have a good reputation if they could say they were friends with him. Strongpaw's mentor Brightclaw, was not seduced by his apparent perfection, she knew that he wasn't the best, not by a longshot. It finally peaked when he sent Lightpaw wailing to the medicine den after battle practice.

"STRONGPAW!" Brightclaw yowled storming over to the brown tabby tom.

"Yes?" he gave her his cocky smile showing perfect fangs.

"What did you do to Lightpaw?" demanded Brightclaw.

"I just showed her who's the best!" yowled Strongpaw loudly.

"You used your claws! You used claws against your own clan mate!" shouted Brightclaw.

"Calm down, and maybe get me a mouse?" asked Strongpaw.

"Listen up you daft furball, if you think you're getting away with this your more of a fluff-brain than I thought! I'm going to the leader, you've gotten to big of an opinion of yourself and I intend to change that!" hissed Brightclaw.

"You go ahead!" laughed Strongpaw. He regretted it five minutes later.

"Strongpaw, you did what to Lightpaw?" asked Mintstar.

"I showed her who was boss," said Strongpaw.

"You clawed her on the side," said Brightclaw.

"And then you said what to your mentor?" asked Mintstar.

"Nothing!" said Strongpaw.

"He asked me to get him a mouse and was incredibly cocky and sarcastic," hissed Brightclaw.

"I'm disappointed in you Strongpaw," said Mintstar solemnly.

"I don't see what I did wrong," said Strongpaw.

"Then you need to learn more than battle and hunting," said Mintstar, "Brightclaw, punish him as you wish."

"No! Don't!" begged Strongpaw. But Mintstar was out of the den, and he was alone with Brightclaw.

"Do not leave camp. Without a good reason and a warrior. Until I say otherwise. And clean the elder's den for Lightpaw, as long as the wound shows on her pelt," hissed Brightclaw and then she disappeared. Strongpaw walked away in a fury.

"What did she do to you?" asked Yewpaw.

"I can't leave camp without a warrior!" moaned Strongpaw. Yewpaw gave his friend a sympathetic tap with his tail and went to find his mentor for a patrol. Strongpaw's pelt burned like fire as he saw Lightpaw pass, a contented smile on her face. The wound on her flank was a bright red, it probably wouldn't be gone for a good three moons. Strongpaw sighed.

"What happened Strongpaw?" asked Blackpaw. Blackpaw had always been jealous of Strongpaw's skill, though they were sort of friends, Blackpaw could break their friendship in a second.

"My mentor is keeping me in camp unless I have a warrior with me, and I have to clean the elder's den for Lightpaw," groaned Strongpaw.

"Woah! Ha ha, see you later Strong_kit_," laughed Blackpaw. Strongpaw knew he'd show his friend who was best. It was him! He just needed to be at the right place at the right time.

"Strongpaw!" called the medicine cat Lizardspots.

"Yeah Lizardspots? Looking for the best cat ever?" asked Strongpaw.

"No, I was looking for you, anyway would you mind getting some catmint for Shinekit?" asked Lizardspots.

"Is it a valid reason to go out of camp?" asked Strongpaw.

"What do you think?" asked Lizardspots.

"I'll do it!" said Strongpaw happily.

"Great, thanks Strongpaw!" Lizardspots walked away and Strongpaw smiled. He could get out of camp! Strongpaw went to get Blackpaw, Yewpaw, Applepaw and yes, Lightpaw, because she had regretted making such a fuss, Strongpaw knew it even though she had never told him. As soon as he'd gotten them all ready he walked out of camp.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Brightclaw as she saw them near the edge of camp.

"Getting catmint for Shinekit, is that not a good enough excuse?" smirked Strongpaw.

"Get catmint and come straight back," ordered Brightclaw. Strongpaw smiled, he wouldn't obey that command. He still had to redeem himself to his friends. By proving they were all weaker than him!

"Let's go," said Strongpaw walked out of the camp. It was a long walk to the old twoleg nest where catmint grew, and Strongpaw enjoyed every minute. He could feel his friends getting more tired, soon they'd ask to go back and he'd prove even though his mentor was treating him like a kit didn't mean he wasn't superior in every way to one! Then they arrived. The catmint was right in front him and he didn't have an excuse to prove his endurance any further.

"Come on!" meowed Lightpaw impatiently.

"Why did you ask us to come anyway? You haven't spoken a word to us!" added Applepaw.

"If you're going to say something kit-like Strongpaw say it now," said Blackpaw.

"I'mph goph it!" said Strongpaw his mouth full of catmint.

"Than let's go back to camp," Yewpaw said. Strongpaw looked at the setting sun. Slightly blocked by that old unstable tree, wait that was it! If none of his friends could climb the tree that meant he was still better than them!

"Actually let's have some fun first," he said slyly.

"I'm always up for fun!" said Yewpaw happily following Strongpaw, the rest followed Yewpaw. When they arrived at the tree Strongpaw realized the tree was even taller and more unstable than he had thought, it was perfect!

"You see this tree?" asked Strongpaw.

"How could we not?" asked Blackpaw.

"Well all bet a moon's dawn patrols none of you can climb to the top, Yewpaw?" asked Strongpaw beckoning to the tree.

"No thanks Strongpaw, I'd like to remain in one piece," objected Yewpaw.

"Lightpaw?"

"I'm already injured thanks to you, I don't want to do it again," she hissed.

"Blackpaw?"

"I know you don't like me very much Strongpaw, but I never thought you'd try to kill me!" he growled backing away from the tree.

"Applepaw, you braver than these mouse-hearts?" asked Strongpaw.

"S-Strongpaw, a-are you crazy?" she stammered. Strongpaw smirked. Cowards.

"Well I'll show you how it's done!" he meowed. He had expected at least one of them to take the dare and chicken out halfway, and they could all laugh about it, he expected to actually do the climb.

"Don't break your tail!" called Blackpaw.

"I'm going…." meowed Strongpaw. He hooked his first claw into the hard tree bark and let a ripple of doubt into his mind. Could he really do this? Of course he could! He was Strongpaw, best apprentice in all the clans, perhaps in all history! He put one paw in front of the other getting the feel of the bark beneath his his claws. Ten more branches... Nine more branches…. Eight more branches…. Then he heard the first creak. Then the second. They were getting louder. He heard yelling from below. He realized his tree has tipping, his weight was too much for it. He tried to climb down and ended up hanging, his front paws digging into the hard bark.

"HELP!" he screamed panic filled him, clogging his senses, "STARCLAN HELP ME!" The tree fell. Strongpaw felt himself falling, and he realized that this was something his natural awesomeness couldn't fix this was the end of Strongpaw, this was….

Strongpaw woke up with Lizardspots gazing down on him.

"Look who's awake," she noted only a trace of concern in his voice.

"Where am I...the tree…." Strongpaw mumbled.

"The tree fell, your friends told me the story," Lizardspots began.

"Where are they?" asked Strongpaw.

"Probably building nests in the warriors den," said Brightclaw entering.

"The warriors den?!" asked Strongpaw suddenly alert.

"Yes, mouse-brain, how do you think you got here? Your friends carried you that entire distance, and then brought back catmint," hissed Brightclaw.

"What about me? Do I get a warrior name?" asked Strongpaw.

"Their names are Yewbranch, Lightshine, Blacktalon and Applespeck," Brightclaw began, "yes you do, you can't take your assessment now, or ever if Lizardspots is right and your tail stays that way, Mintstar is giving you your name out of pity," she said. Strongpaw looked at his tail and felt sick. It was completely bent out of shape, he could never be his balanced self again if his tail stayed that way.

"Go on, you're going to miss your own ceremony!" meowed Brightclaw helping him out of the medicine den.

"Strongpaw glad you could join us," said Mintstar, "I would have been disappointed if you had missed your own ceremony."

"I'm here!" said Strongpaw trying to sound as confident as he could. Stumbling a bit he walked up to Mintstar.

"Strongpaw you fell from a tree because of a dare with your friends, that dare has left you scarred, and should quell your foolish and self-centered attitude. We shall remember the great mistake you made and make sure no one makes it again, Strongpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" asked Mintstar.

"I do!" said Strongpaw, he was still getting his warrior name!

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Fallentail, let us remember your mistake so no cat is ever injured this way again!" The clan began to dismiss and Fallentail went looking for his friends. He walked up to Blacktalon, Lightshine, Yewbranch and Applespeck smiling shyly. Blacktalon and Lightshine quickly left. Applespeck gave him a look filled with sympathy tapped him on the flank with her perfect, plumy tail and walked away. Yewbranch led him to the warriors den. He was no longer Strongpaw, the apprentice destined to be a great warrior, but Fallentail, the cat he might have deserved to be.

**Do you think Fallentail deserved it? Please review your thoughts and submit names (please only one name per person) who knows what name will be next!**


	11. Threeleg

**This update was fast...I think. BlueStormyTiger is the 50th reviewer, and she ****submitted this name. If you like this story you should check out hers, it's a lot like this just**** with different stories!**

Threeleg wobbled on her front paws for a minute and then stopped. When she felt she had found her balance she walked on. _It isn't nearly as hard as the others think _Threeleg thought to herself. _Once you get used to it walking on three legs isn't that bad. _She was beginning to get bored of her clanmates stares as she just walked to the prey pile. _It's not like I just lost it! _She grumbled to herself, _I'm seven moons old, you think they would have gotten used to me! _Threeleg had been born with three legs. Most of the older warriors pitied her, while her fellow apprentices teased her. She had been given her warrior name early, even though she had insisted on training as a warrior.

**Flashback**

"_Blazekit, from this moment on you will be known as Blazepaw, Daisyleaf will mentor you, may she pass down her wisdom and compassion to you," Rosestar announced. Threekit watched in envy as her ginger brother beamed with pride at the clan and ran to touch noses with Daisyleaf._

"_Dewkit, from the moment on you will be known as Dewpaw, Spiderstripe will mentor you, may he pass down his skill and good judgement," Rosestar continued. Threekit watched Dewpaw run to Spiderstripe her white and tabby pelt rustling in the breeze._

"_Oh yes, Threekit, step forward Threekit," Rosestar stared at Threekit and Threekit felt ever hair on her blue-gray pelt tingle with anticipation, "Threekit from this moment on you will be known as Threeleg, for you will never earn your warrior name, would you like to train as a medicine cat or go to the elders den Threeleg?" asked Rosestar._

"_I'd like to train as a warrior Rosestar!" meowed Threeleg._

"_Threeleg, with only three legs that isn't possible," meowed Rosestar._

"_I can do it!" insisted Threeleg, silver eyes flashing._

"_Very well Threeleg, your mentor will be Thistletail, let me know if you wish to change your decision," Rosestar meowed, clearly sure Threeleg would be in the elder's den by the end of moon. Threeleg bristled, she would become a true warrior, she would!_

**End of Flashback.**

"If it isn't Uselessleg," sneered Darkpaw.

"What do you want Darkpaw?" asked Threeleg calmly.

"Oh nothing, just checking up on my favorite defect," he meowed voice thick with false sweetness.

"I'm no defect," meowed Threeleg.

"Oh yeah, your fourth leg says differently," he laughed.

"Go away Darkpaw," growled Threeleg.

"Why would I listen to you?" asked Darkpaw.

"Because if you don't, I'll talk to Rosestar," Threeleg hissed.

"Who do you think Rosestar will listen to, you, are me, the best apprentice in the clan?" he asked leaning in close and Threeleg could smell his fowl breath.

"You need to wash your mouth," meowed Threeleg backing away.

"That's right defect, run!" yowled Darkpaw. _I thought you thought I could barely walk! _muttered Threeleg to herself walking away. If Threeleg was honest with herself she prefered to be alone rather than with other cats. Whenever she saw other cats they either laughed, gaped, or looked at her like she was a wounded kit. She knew she was just as strong as them, maybe stronger. _I'd like to see Darkpaw walk on three legs! _she thought to herself. _Then I could call him Uselessleg! _Threeleg wasn't sure which she wanted more. A fourth leg or real respect from the clan. A moon ago she would have sworn all she needed to be happy was a fourth leg. She had assumed that she'd get respect if she had a fourth leg. But now she wondered if she could somehow earn respect without a fourth leg.

"Just a chance," she sighed looking at the sky, "just a chance and I'd show them why I'm no different from them, at least not different in a bad way." What was she doing in a clan anyway? They thought she couldn't help them. Even when she did they made it clear they didn't want her to help them, and still Darkpaw called her Uselessleg. It made no sense! A million to one. It was almost completely certain she would have had four legs. Yet she didn't. The world made no sense, no sense at all.

"Help!" she heard a squeal from far off. _You're hearing things, _she told herself, _you wish for a chance and now some cat is screaming for help, how does that make sense? _But then again a lot of things hadn't made sense lately, who said it couldn't go in her favor once in a while.

"You are really deranged," she said to herself, "you want someone to be in trouble." Then she the low growling. Fox. There was a fox and she was going to fight it. It was that simple. That simple and that crazy. She ran towards the growling. When she saw the fox she took back her wish. It was huge, and it was bearing down over a white kit. _Frostkit! _Threeleg recognized her immediately. Juniperleaf's four moon old kit. She must have gone exploring. Threeleg couldn't really blame her.

"Help! Somebody? Juniperleaf?" asked Frostkit backing away.

"Frostkit!" Threeleg called out.

"Threeleg! Threeleg get Rosestar!" begged Frostkit.

"I can help you Frostkit, there isn't time!" growled Threeleg.

"You can't help, Juniperleaf says you're useless!" yowled Frostkit.

"She's wrong," meowed Threeleg through gritted teeth. With stony determination she jumped at the fox, digging her teeth deep into its shoulder. The fox yelped and threw her off. Threeleg watched as Frostkit ran away and felt a rush of relief when the tip of her white tail disappeared through the bush. That relief vanished as she looked into the fox's black eyes. It's nose almost touching her own. Then it lunged. Threeleg felt a searing pain in her hind leg. But she didn't pay attention to it. The fox lunged again, it didn't have time to look properly, it lunged for a leg that wasn't there. By then Threeleg was on top of it clawing at anything she could touch. Pushing her claws into it's back so it couldn't buck her off this time. She was doing it, she was winning. With a yelp the fox bucked her off and ran away into the forest. She dragged herself out of the bushes. How would she make it back to camp.

"Threeleg?" Robintail, Birchfoot and Brownface were standing over her. _A hunting patrol! _

"There's fox scent here," murmured Brownface.

"Frostkit's too, there's Frostkit's coming this way," began Birchfoot, "and Threeleg's the other way. Frostkit must have snuck out of camp the fox found her, luckily so did Threeleg."

"Threeleg are you hurt?" asked Robintail, and then she noticed the large wound in her leg, "oh StarClan!" she gasped. The patrol helped her back to camp.

"That's some fox bite," muttered Beetlestorm, the medicine cat.

"Will it heal?" asked Threeleg weakly.

"It will heal, but you're lucky, if you'd walked to camp the wound would have become infected and you might have become very sick or lost use of the leg," meowed Beetlestorm. Threeleg smiled weakly.

"That's good…" she sighed.

"Rosestar would like to speak with you," meowed Thistletail, who had just entered.

"Why?" Threeleg asked her mentor.

"She didn't say, only that she wanted to talk to you. As soon as you could walk would be great," said Thistletail.

"She can walk," meowed Beetlestorm, "at least to the leader's den. If this compress falls off come straight to me for a new one."

"Okay Beetlestorm," said Thistletail and she helped Threeleg to her paws. It wasn't a long walk to the leader's den and Rosestar was waiting for them. The ginger she-cat beckoned Threeleg inside.

"Sit," she commanded. Threeleg tried to sit as best she could without falling on her side.

"I would like to apologize," meowed Rosestar, "for underestimating you." _Underestimating me? You made the whole clan think I was useless and could never become a warrior! _thought Threeleg but she couldn't say that to Rosestar.

"It's fine," she said plainly.

"Well I'd like to make it up to you by making you a real warrior," said Rosetar.

"Really?" asked Threeleg excitement filling her as she imagined finally sleeping in the warriors den, and watching Darkpaw wait another two moons to join her.

"Yes," smiled Rosestar.

"That would be amazing!" yowled Threeleg.

"Great, there will be a meeting about at sunhigh, until then I suggest you visit Frostkit and Junipertail in the nursury," purred Rosestar. As Threeleg left the den she wanted to run down the slope and into the nursery without stopping, but then she remembered her leg.

"Easy Energyleg," joked Thistletail, "let's not forget that you're injured!"

"Rosestar is making me a warrior!" meowed Threeleg happily.

"That's great!" purred Thistletail.

"Rosestar said I should visit Junipertail and Frostkit," said Threeleg.

"That's a good idea, if anyone appreciates you now it's them," meowed Thistletail. The nursery visit went exactly as Threeleg imagined. Junipertail went on and on about how sorry she was for calling Threeleg useless and Frostkit said that she wanted to be Threeleg's apprentice when she was six moons old. Finally sunhigh arrived and Rosestar called a meeting just like she said.

"Cats of ThunderClan gather under Great Rock for a clan meeting!" called Rosestar, once all the cats were there she began to speak, "About one moon ago I made a mistake," began Rosestar. "I told Threeleg she could never become a true warrior, I gave her her name out of pity instead of her earning it. Today she has earned her warrior name. She saved a kit from a fox with of course, only three legs. Threeleg do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" asked Rosestar.

"I do!" said Threeleg as loud as she could.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Braveheart, ThunderClan honors you for your courage and your selflessness."

"Braveheart! Braveheart! Braveheart!" called the clan and Braveheart realized for the first time the life she always dreamed of wasn't impossible at all.

**Epilogue**

Braveheart's life was a very happy one. Frostkit didn't become Braveheart's apprentice but a kit from Junipertail's next litter, Fogkit, did. Her leg healed within a quarter moon and a year later the deputy, Branchflame, died of greencough. Braveheart replaced him as deputy and eventually became Bravestar. Let's just say no cat called her useless after that.

**I hope you liked the chapter! The prize for 85th reviewer is one name that the reviewer asks for will become a chapter!**


	12. Oatpaw

**I want to apologize for not updating in forever, but I've just been forgetting to get this done. This is the second request from BlueStormyTiger, the 50th reviewer. The Rise of The Falcon is on hiatus now along with Unwilling hero. Remember that the 85th reviewer can submit one name to be a chapter and the 100th can submit two. Enjoy!**

When Oatpaw heard the name Falconfang he felt anger burn in his pelt. Everyone always asked what is was like to have a traitor for a mother and he always gave them the same answer: horrible. He felt his clan's stares and always bristled, even though he supposed he should have gotten used to them by now. Because no matter how hard he tried to tell them that his father is one of the most respected cats in the clan they've already moved on to talking about him behind his back. He wondered how great their life must be, with their mothers all good cats. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little grief at the name too, after all, she had been his mother and for a time he and all the clan had loved her before she had killed Volestar. Every now and then he had nightmares about her, he'd wake up shivering and call for his father. It began happening so often Oatpaw dreaded going to sleep. But every night he'd do it. Tonight Oatpaw knew there would be a nightmare, after all, it had almost been a week and become too good to be true. So as he laid his head on the soft nest in the apprentice's den he tried to keep himself awake as long as he could before his body succumbed to tiredness and his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes again he wasn't at the apprentice's den anymore. He was on the border between a shining forest of green, leafy trees and bright sunlight, the smell of prey that filled his nose was so strong that it made him hungry, but he wasn't there, he was on the border. On the other side was a forest that somehow was as dark as the other forest was light, he could make out the outlines of rotted trees that stank of crowfood and rats. Dead grass covered the ground and made his front paws itch. Slimy dead leaves lay below the trees and he knew where he was. The border between the Dark Forest and StarClan, and he knew the cat walking out of the shadows of the Dark Forest before he even saw the color of her fur.

"Oatpaw, I've been waiting," he hissed, he could see his mother fully now her fur was white and gray, unlike his brown fur. He was glad he looked like his father more than his mother. Oatpaw stared at her, wanting more than anything to back away, to flee to the starry side of the border and hide in the paws of his ancestors, but he could no more do that as he could fly.

"Falconfang," his voice showed no emotion, but he was pretty sure she could hear the beat of his heart, and that would show her everything he was thinking.

"You are scared my kit, why are you scared?" when she wasn't hissing or growling he was surprised at how warm and calm her voice was, not at all like the voice of a warrior who had earned her place in the Dark Forest.

"I am not scared," he lied, "and if I was: you are a Dark Forest warrior who killed her own leader for unknown reasons. That is reason enough." She looked hurt.

When she spoke her voice held no anger, only sorrow, "look how they filled your head with lies, I was afraid of this."

"_Lies_?" he spat, "you lied to your whole clan about wanting to be a part of ThunderClan, you lied to my father, you lied to _me_!"

"I didn't lie dear, it was the leader who was lying, he was plotting with the leader against me, for they thought I was training with the Dark Forest. I attacked the leader when I was scared for my life. I died at the paws of my own mate. StarClan offered to take me, but I refused, for maybe I would have been better off training with the Dark Forest so that I could have died for something I actually did," her voice was stoic, as if daring her son to call her a liar one more time. He tried to be angry at her, to steel himself against her. But she looked so weak, so heartbroken. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Falconfang, is there anything I could do help?" he asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Be here tomorrow night!" and with that he awoke. As he went about the day he felt guilt pressing him into the ground, he wanted one of his clanmates to realize what he was doing. So that they could punish him, so that they could wipe the thoughts of his mother being good from his mind once and for all. But they didn't, they just assumed his squirming in the night was the product of another nightmare, not anything to be concerned of. When his father, Duckwing asked him how he was doing he said fine, just like he had done every day. Soon night had fell again and he realized he had to meet Falconfang. He closed his eyes and willed himself to the Dark Forest. He found Falconfang waiting for him.

"Hello Falconfang," he greeted her without any warmth in his voice.

"Hello Oatpaw," she treated him with the same quiet coldness. Falconfang began telling him that they needed to fight if they were going to accomplish anything. He tried hard to stop himself from being fascinated by the grace in power in her movements as she did moves so brutal he knew he should be revolted. Day by day he awoke, until he began to feel less and less guilty about going to meet her in his dreams every night. In fact, he began looking forward to his time with his mother. Soon he began to notice that she was less kind, but he felt flattered, for she had stopped treating him like a misled kit. He stopped bristling under his clanmates stares, and though he never said it, he began to be proud he was his mother's kit. One night he awoke in ThunderClan territory, though a strange hue over it like morning mist only stronger. He saw his mother like always, but this time she was over a huge abyss, the gorge. He saw his father on a midnight stroll and a voice echoed in the back of his head, _something's wrong, leave now _but just as he had that first day after his meeting his mother he ignored and went to stand beside her.

"Falconfang, why we here?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly as the dream hue was fading and he saw his paws were on the edge of the gorge. A rock crumbled off and fell off the gorge, he heard it splash in the river and shivered.

"You'll see my kit, is time for you to prove you love me," she said, he expected warmth in her voice but she was as cold as a stone in leaf-bare.

"But I do love you Falconfang, surely you know that?"

"Just making sure dear. This is a test, treat it like a warrior assessment if you will," she said, he detected a hint of slyness in her voice. The voice inside his head was back, only louder _if you don't leave now, you'll do something you regret_ he grunted with effort to tell himself it was okay, that his mother's love was worth any price.

"Falconfang, what are we doing here?" he asked, more forceful this time. Her eyes were on his father now, all he saw was the back of her white and gray head.

"You see that tom over there," she gestured to Duckwing, "push him into the gorge."

"WHAT?" he yowled.

"Quiet mouse-brain," she hissed, "he was plotting to kill me for something I didn't do! I've been waiting for my chance to finish the job." _She's right_ he told himself but that other voice, the voice of the Oatpaw of the past, who trusted his father and his clan more than anything else. _If she's not right… _He took a step toward his unsuspecting father and unsheathed his claws. Falconfang began purring madly and loudly, and she had scolded him for being too loud! Just before he was about to push Duckwing in, Duckwing turned and saw his son. He looked around and Oatpaw knew he saw Falconfang too.

"Oatpaw, you know she's using you," he said quietly and calmly.

"No she's not," his voice cracked, taking in what he's about to do.

"Yes, she is."

"You are." He willed himself to believe it, remembering defeated, heartbroken Falconfang that night he first started training with her. He looked at his mother, willing there to be some evidence to show that she did love him, that she was right…. He saw nothing but a bitter, vengeful Dark Forest warrior with a heart as revolting as the forest she lived in. He looked between Duckwing and Falconfang, realizing one of them wasn't going to survive, he turned towards Duckwing, claws unsheathed he could pratically hear the cry of triumph in Falconfang's throat, ready to be unleashed the moment her former mate was dead, Duckwing's eyes clouded with grief… Oatpaw spun around digging his claws into his mother's throat even if she was already dead he knew from stories of The Great Battle that Dark Forest and StarClan cats could be killed twice as she faded he felt no sadness or guilt. For his clan had been right all along.

The leader, Mousestar, held the leader his warrior ceremony the next day.

"I do," Oatpaw meowed after the leader asked him if he promised to give his life for his clan. Because it didn't need saying, he had already proved it.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Strongheart, for not many cats have escaped the pull of the Dark Forest, and you did, you turned against your own mother for your clan and ThunderClan, as well as StarClan will forever honor you for it."

**Epilogue**

News of what happened between Strongheart, Duckwing and Falconfang spread quickly through the clans. Every cat wanted to go to the gathering to speak with him. Before long he was the greatest warrior in the forest, his mate was a she-cat who was an apprentice at the same time as him, Featherflight. They had four kits who became noble warriors. Their names were Ashleaf, Falconwing, Brownstripe and Pebbleclaw.

**Question: Do you think Strongheart deserves all of his fame? (I was actually wondering this when I was writing it) remember to review any name suggestions, now that the 50th reviewer's two chapters have been ****done I will be writing stories about names from suggestions! - Birdfeather**


	13. Silentwhisper

**I think this update was relatively fast! The 85th reviewer was a guest, who gave me a description but not a name. The guest name is Mystic, so if you are Mystic please let me know what name you want. 100th reviewer gets two names, 125th reviewer gets one. A note to anyone who might be 100th or 125th, if you have a FanFiction account please review with it so that I can PM you if there is any confusion. If that is inconvenient or you have to review as guest it is fine, but please make sure to be clear with your request.**

Silentpaw woke up with a rush of happiness, today would be the beginning of her training for her final assessment! She raced out of the den and was followed by her sister, Turtlepaw.

"Silentpaw, you know it's barely after Dawn Patrol," yawned Turtlepaw.

Silentpaw grinned, "I know!" Her voice was weak, but Turtlepaw was used to it.

"Ok, but your mentor might not be awake yet!" with that the two apprentices laughed. Silentpaw's mentor, Hawkflight was always awake at the break of dawn.

"Silentpaw I've been waiting for you," Hawkflight was sitting at the fresh-kill pile, and had set aside a frog for her apprentice. Silentpaw's silver pelt prickled with unease. She tilted her head to one side, Silentpaw rarely spoke to anyone except Turtlepaw. She just didn't feel comfortable talking to other cats, even her mentor. Hawkflight noticed her apprentice's quizzical expression and nodded.

"Who knows when we're going to eat next? It's best just to eat now," she explained. Silentpaw nodded. They headed out into the marsh. The ground was wet with morning dew and the soft grass of new-leaf tickled her paws.

"I love this time of year," she meowed so quietly she knew even Hawkflight couldn't hear. When they approached the wetlands Silentpaw saw a frog hop by after a fly.

"We start now, catch that frog, and I'll critique your speed, stealth and technique," commanded Hawkflight. Silentpaw nodded. She dashed over to the frog which saw her and began hopping as fast as it could. This was the one frog she wasn't going to let get away from her, with a surge of energy she bounded forward, she would catch this frog.

"Let it go!" called Hawkflight, but Silentpaw shook her head. If she couldn't catch a small frog how would she provide for ShadowClan? How would she fend off badgers?

"I will catch this frog!" she told herself. Her paws were wet and dirty and the frog was heading toward ThunderClan _Oh no you don't frog! _She thought to herself. She bunched herself up and pounced, flying through the air she landed on top of the frog, it went limp in her jaws when she bit down and was about to head back to Hawkflight when she heard voices from the ThunderClan border.

"Why do we have to do this again?" demanded a deep clear voice of a tom-cat.

"For the last time Timbertail there's been a prey shortage!" the aggravated voice of a she-cat answered Timbertail.

"I know Grayear but still, ShadowClan doesn't have much prey!" Timbertail protested.

Grayear snorted, "This place does, and those skinny mouse-brains don't realize this place's full potential, they'll give it up without much of a fight." _Yeah right! _Thought Silentpaw, she was tempted to charge the border and claw Grayear and Timbertail in the ears for such dismissive talk. But she couldn't move, the slightest sound would get her killed. Silentpaw was used to being silent and she stayed still, she needed to hear this.

"I guess you're right, when are we attacking again?" Timbertail asked.

"You fluff-head, I've told you a hundred times if I've told you once! We attack in a quarter moon!" Grayear growled.

Timbertail sighed, "Seedstar is okay with this?"

"I'm the deputy! You think I wouldn't have already confirmed this with him?"

"Good point." Silentpaw could see Grayear now, gray furred and angry with her yellow eyes searing into Timbertail. Timbertail was a brown tabby with green eyes, who seemed to be afraid of her.

"Let's go mouse-brain," Grayear commanded. She walked away and Silentpaw breathed a sigh of relief, Timbertail heard it though.

"ShadowClan," he hissed sniffing the air, Silentpaw wanted to run, but she was unsure if Timbertail would give chase. Timbertail wasn't finished though, "Listen here ShadowClan cat. If you tell any cat any cat at all you're as dead as a mouse on the fresh-kill pile. We'll know if ShadowClan knows, and you'll never been kitted." His eyes locked with Silentpaw's blue eyes and she knew he could see her. Then he turned and walked away. Silentpaw knew he wasn't kidding, he could kill her easily, and ThunderClan had been bragging about a lot of new warriors lately, a chill ran up her spine, she needed to tell ShadowClan! She needed to tell someone, but she couldn't. Because if Geckostar knew that ThunderClan was attacking he'd go to Seedstar and demand to know if it was true. Then Timbertail and Grayear and all of ThunderClan would know she'd told. When she returned to Hawkflight, Hawkflight looked concerned.

"Are you okay Silentpaw?" she asked, "you were out for a while, longer than I would expect if you were just catching a frog." _Say no _Silentpaw begged herself _just shake your head no and tell her all about it. _But in spite of herself she nodded and tried to act normal. _She'll think I'm lying_ Silentpaw assured herself _she'll think I'm lying and tell Seedstar I'm making up stories instead of talking. _When they got back to camp everyone treated it like a normal day. _Tell Logstrike_ she told herself, but she walked by him. _Logstrike keeps to himself too much anyway. Tell Blossomdrop _she insisted to herself, but she walked by the white-pelted warrior too. _Blossomdrop would over-react, tell Goldenflake _she walked past Goldenflake and her three kits too. _Goldenflake is a queen! She would only care about protecting her kits! _So she gave herself excuse after excuse as she walked by each warrior. Day after day slipped by without warning until six days later, Silentpaw knew she had to tell some cat. She tapped on Geckostar's den and heard the command of "come in."

"Geckostar?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes Silentpaw?" he responded, surprised that she would speak to him, let alone come to his den.

"I-I heard," Silentpaw began. She looked into Geckostar's impatient brown eyes staring at her, waiting for her to say something that might mean her death if she said it. She could do it…. She could do it… She could do it… She couldn't do it.

Geckostar was getting annoyed, "what did you hear Silentpaw?" Silentpaw needed an excuse, no she needed to tell the truth! No she couldn't! She needed an excuse!

"Extra prey at the far end of the marsh!" she said quickly.

"Oh, thank you for telling me Silentpaw," said Geckostar, "you may go." Silentpaw trudged out of the den,stomach weighed down with guilt. She could barely look any of the warriors in the face. The day droned on with annoying slowness, as if waiting to darken until Silentpaw told Geckostar about the attack. But she couldn't, he would believe her anyway, right? But the sky did darken, and one by one the other apprentices fell asleep while Silentpaw lay awake, maybe if she stayed awake long enough the next day would never come. She must have fallen asleep at some point though, for she woke up to a bright, sunny day.

"Silentpaw wake up!" Turtlepaw's voice snapped her out of her morning slugishness.

"What?" she asked.

"ThunderClan launched an attack!" Silentpaw pretended to be surprised.

"They did?"

"Yes, let's go!" Turtlepaw didn't need to guide Silentpaw, she knew where the attack was. She figured she should at least fight for her clan and she quelled her heart, beating so fast with fear she was afraid it would drag her forward. The battle wasn't at all how she had imagined battle would be as a kit. She imagined, snarling, mangy enemies with over-sized claws and completely wicked intentions, that she could somehow beat and become a hero for all time. Instead she saw half-starved ThunderClan cats only winning by the sheer amount of cats they had, all still stronger and better at fighting than her. The battle was a mess of blood, claws and fangs, she fought so frantically, begging StarClan to forgive her and make her be able to fix her mistakes, she could barely tell which side was which. She heard Mossclaw, the deputy call retreat and exhausted she left. Then came the pain, the roaring pain when she lost all her fighting spirit and realized she'd been hurt. She stared at her silver pelt that was covered in blood. She could barely move through the pain and was too tired to cry for help. Then she saw Turtlepaw, slowly she walked over to her sister, who had a gash in her throat. Dappleflower, the medicine cat gave their mother Shortfern a sad look.

"There's nothing I can do to save her," muttered Dappleflower, eyes glistening.

"There's not?" Silentpaw's voice cracked as she ran to her sister, legs burning with pain but she barely noticed.

"It's okay…. Silentpaw," Turtlepaw croaked. "There was nothing you could have done." Those were her last words. _There was something I could have done _thought Silentpaw miserably. After the elders buried her Geckostar began to speak.

"ShadowClan is suffering great grief now," Geckostar meowed, "but we have one new warrior. Silentpaw do you promise to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" _From now on yes. I'll be the best warrior ShadowClan has ever had. _

"I do," she whispered just loud enough for Geckostar to hear.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Silentwhisper, ShadowClan honors you for your courage."

"Silentwhisper! Silentwhisper!" the clan cheered half-heartedly. _If they honor me for my courage they shouldn't honor me at all _thought Silentwhisper. Even when she said something, she never said the important things. Even her whispers were as good as silent.

**Question of the chapter: ****Are you angry with Silentwhisper or sympathetic? Or both? Next chapter will probably be from the 85th reviewers request, but still feel free to suggest names!**


	14. Sharpfang

**Hi everyone! This is the request from the 85th reviewer: Mystic. Only a few more reviews until 100 so my goal with this chapter is to reach that! The 100th reviewer gets two requests that will be chapters. Remember if you are the 100th ****reviewer**** to either use an account I can PM or use a guest and be careful to provide necessary information about your request in your review or after it. Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

Do you ever find it weird some cats will brand you 'the odd one out' without even saying a word to you? You can tell by the look in their eyes that all there kind words are fake, designed purely to make _them _look good to others or to make _them _feel good about themselves like "hey I'm talking to this cat everyone hates! I must be good!" Sure you'll feel good about it for a couple days before you hear them talking to their pretty or handsome mate about how dumb you are and how your so lucky they'll endure you. It makes you want to claw them in the face and then just be done. But it's not that easy. Littlepaw knew that. For starters, she didn't have claws. Kind of hard to claw someone in the face without claws right? Besides, these cats were her clanmates, now matter how unsympathetic they were. She needed them, so she couldn't go picking fights with them could she? Besides no matter what was the reason of the fight she could guarantee that the reaction would be "Littlepaw you brute!" or "Littlepaw you monster!" Like just yesterday Rabbitpaw had knocked into her on purpose. He snorted as she fell forward and landed on her face in the dirt. She had told him to get out of her way if he had any sense. Of course he didn't have sense and taunted her

"Ooh Noclaw's gonna kill me I'm _so _scared!" he had mocked. That hadn't been all he had said that, "Noclaw doesn't need food!" before swiping her piece of prey. She had hit him in the face with her tail and somehow _she _was the monster? But it was nothing personal, after all, if she had been in Rabbitpaw's position and _Rabbitpaw _was considered dead meat than Rabbitpaw would have been at fault. You see ThunderClan acting all noble with their stories of heroism and equality but Briarlight probably had her haters, Firestar and whoever was in the prophecy probably just turned the blind eye to it and by the end of the day had forgotten about it. Littlepaw was sure of this as she stormed out of the apprentice's den. No clan was that perfect. If it had been than it should see itself now. She stared at the Stick of the Fallen and resisted the urge to drag a rock across it, to leave some kind of mark to tell the rest of clan "just try to forget me now." But every day the stick was unscathed. Her best friend Duskpaw always knew when she felt this way, the fact that some strange invisible wall was keep her (and her rock) from that stick. It wasn't that she couldn't touch the stick, it was that she couldn't bring herself to make that mark when she was still alive, and would be alive for many more seasons.

"Why do you care so much about a tree? I mean I get the 'stick of the fallen' deal, but what do you care?" she asked.

"Someday I'm going to do something to make the clan tip over the edge," she sighed staring into her friend's blue eyes, "they're going to banish me and everyone's going to forget about me in an instant." She looked at the ground and felt her friend's gaze soften before she looked back up.

"If it means anything, I'll never forget you," Duskpaw said softly.

Littlepaw managed to purr, "Thanks Duskpaw." The day was your typical day. She learned every type of biting move or pounding your paw against your opponent's head, hunting everything except claw strikes. At the end of the day Littlepaw felt calmer than she had in the morning, Rabbitpaw was sick with whitecough so at least he couldn't bother her today. Back at her nest when the dark blue of night had covered the once orange sky, Littlepaw had no trouble going to sleep. She found herself in a strange forest, the smell of rotten leaves filled her nose and she resisted the urge to gag, a brown tom stepped out of the shadows. He was huge, with cruel yellow eyes and long claws. She couldn't take her eyes off his claws, the claws she could never have.

"I am Strongclaw," his voice was deep and menacing.

"I can tell," she grunted.

"We haven't got the time for this apprentice. What is your name?"

"Littlepaw."

"Littlepaw of?" Littlepaw's back bristled. Her pale tabby pelt prickled with unease as her white paws slid into a defensive stance.

"Littlepaw of ThunderClan," she said, she could feel Strongclaw glaring as if she had gotten an easy question wrong.

"Not anymore. If you accept my offer you will be Littlepaw of the Dark Forest. For we alone see the truth in the clans. My offer is I will train you, and you will fight with me. ThunderClan will know my vengeance! You will rule ThunderClan!" he boomed.

"Are you sure this is you know, necessary? And why are you helping me with nothing for yourself?" Littlepaw asked eyeing him warily.

"Sometimes revenge isn't always by the rules," Strongclaw glared at her, "it will be worth training you to see those ThunderClan mouse-brains have to follow a new leader. Are you with me or against me?" He bared those long claws and Littlepaw didn't back up one step. If she joined herself with this cat she could get revenge on Rabbitpaw, or on Darkstar for not caring about the smallest apprentice. She could be _better _than them!

That thought in her head she didn't hesitate, "I'm with you."

Strongclaw smiled approvingly, "then we meet again tomorrow night." With a flash Littlepaw woke up, feeling a strange sense of control. Like these cats would soon learn their place. The apprentice they had scorned would become their leader. She had heard tales of the Dark Forest, but honestly she didn't really care if all of ThunderClan but Duskpaw was destroyed. They would save Duskpaw if she asked them too wouldn't they, for she had finally found a cat who understood her. Every day she payed less attention to her mentor but somehow inproved her skills, whether catching a mouse before Duskpaw, or besting Lightningpaw at a sparring match. She realized that ever since Strongclaw started training her she was more deserving of being the leader he'd promised her she'd be. That night Strongclaw had his first task for her.

"Bring me Duskpaw, it's time to tell her about what is to come. I will be merely a phantom in your world but I assure you my claws are still sharp. Meet me in the farthest clearing from the camp," he commanded. As she woke up she could have sworn she heard him laugh.

"Wake up Duskpaw," Littlepaw hissed.

"Littlepaw! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" she gasped.

Littlepaw shrugged, "you want to go for a walk?"

"I guess so, maybe we could hunt." Duskpaw followed Littlepaw but the further they went into the forest the higher Duskpaw's gray pelt bristled.

"We're almost there," said Littlepaw, voice void of emotion.

"This is a long walk, I didn't even think we had a destination. We should get back. We need sleep," Duskpaw meowed anxiously.

"Come on, I just want you to see this pretty clearing I found," Littlepaw urged.

"Fine." When they finally reached the clearing it was half-way through the night.

"Littlepaw what took you so long?" asked Strongclaw sitting in the clearing. His body was transparent, you could see the trees through it.

"Littlepaw, what's going on?" fretted Duskpaw. Strongclaw pounced on Duskpaw, placing his long claws on her neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" demanded Littlepaw, "You said we were only going to tell her!"

"She'll tell her clanmates," snarled Strongclaw, "I knew that if I had told you what I was really doing you would have refused. But in order to show ruthlessness to your clanmates, you need all those who inspire weakness gone."

"But Duskpaw's my only friend!" Littlepaw cried.

"Why do you think you never see any other Dark Forest cats?" asked Strongclaw, "we have to be alone."

"You mean _you _have to be alone," Littlepaw meowed.

"Your heart is as dark as mine Littlepaw, this is how it has to be," he growled, with that he raised his claws and began slashing down. Duskpaw pressed herself to the ground, but the claws never hit her. Littlepaw pounded his head with her paw and Stronclaw sank to the ground. With a fierce bite to the neck she watched him fade, then turned to her friend.

"You'll never forgive me, will you Duskpaw?" asked Littlepaw.

"I understand," said Duskpaw, "the other cats treated you like crowfood. But they won't, once I tell them what happened." As the two apprentices headed back to camp, Littlepaw didn't feel angry or empty like she had before the Dark Forest cat. Duskpaw gave a full report of what happened and the warrior's ceremony happened at sunhigh.

"Littlepaw, do you promise to put your clan before everything else?" asked Darkstar.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your name. From this moment on you will known as Sharpfang, for proving that claws aren't always essential for a great warrior."

"Sharpfang! Sharpfang! Sharpfang!" the clan called, even Rabbitpaw. Sharpfang smiled, she wondered if the warrior's ceremony would have felt as good if she had claws. Maybe she was lucky.

**Question of the chapter: If you were Duskpaw, would you have forgiven Sharpfang? You know that ****your friend saved you from a dangerous cat, but that she led you to that dangerous cat and trained in the Dark Forest. Feel free to submit name suggestions! -Birdfeather**


	15. Coldblood

**Hi guys! Long time no update! Sorry about that. The 100th reviewer is Thunderandshadowcats! This is one of their requests and one of the ****longest chapters in this story! Hope you enjoy!**

"Braveheart! Snowleap! Braveheart! Snowleap!" ThunderClan's cheers filled the air as Braveheart lifted his nose into the brisk leaf-fall air. He stared at his brother, Snowleap was plain. He, Braveheart, was much more awesome! He had always been better, above the other cats. He was Braveheart, enough said.

"Braveheart!" Softpelt, the medicine cat ran up to him. Softpelt was a waste of space, she was boring and weak. Her apprentice Burntpaw was better, Braveheart was sure of it. He forced himself to look at her face, filled inferiority as it may be.

He grunted, "Yes?"

"Could you hunt as soon as possible?" she asked.

"Why would I do that? I have a nest to build. Get out of my way," he commanded trying to shove past her.

"Thornfire is weak with white cough, he'd really appreciate it," she said ignoring his rudeness. Thornfire was another weak cat. He once was a good warrior, but what use was he now? He was an _elder _all they did was sleep, eat and tell fluff-brained stories! Was this clan nothing but a group of pathetic, weaklings? Braveheart was beginning to think that not only was he the strongest cat, but that he was the only cat of any real worth.

"Fine! But you have to give me soft feathers for my nest!" he demanded.

Softpelt hissed, "Are you demanding that I give you something in return for being a good clanmate?"

"Not something, something_s_. Feathers. Now. The softer the better."

"Excuse me? You will go! Do not come back until you have caught at least three pieces of prey!" Softpelt commanded.

"How is that old badger going to finish three pieces of prey?" inquired Braveheart angrily.

Softpelt spat in his face, "I don't care if he doesn't eat a bite! You will do it! NOW!" Braveheart nodded grudgingly.

"Fox-hearted weakling," muttered Braveheart.

"Arrogant toad," growled Softpelt under her breath, "how he became a warrior will be forever a mystery." As Braveheart walked into the forest he heard Ravenspirit talking to his apprentice, Willowpaw. Braveheart had always thought Ravenspirit was weird, but at least he was a good hunter. Ravenspirit had a black pelt, one of his eyes was green, the other was amber. He even looked weird.

"Great catch Willowpaw!" Braveheart heard Ravenspirit say to his apprentice.

"Thanks!" Willowpaw purred.

"Bury it and lets continue," instructed Ravenspirit. Braveheart watched Willowpaw bury her catch. It was a fat squirrel. A big fat squirrel. He was hungry, he knew somewhere in the mess of stupid clan rules there was something about food, and elders and kits. But it didn't matter because those rules weren't meant for _him _they were meant for weaklings. He dug up the squirrel and sank his teeth into it. The prey tasted so much better fresh-caught then in the fresh-kill pile. He decided he would blame it on Willowpaw. She was the only cat who didn't like him, besides Softpelt. Braveheart quickly caught a mouse, he was about to catch a sparrow when he heard Willowpaw and Ravenspirit returning.

"This is where I buried it," Willowpaw meowed as she started digging for the squirrel. Of course it wasn't there, Braveheart remembered it's taste in his mouth.

"It's not there!" Ravenspirit meowed, then he turned to Braveheart, "Braveheart! Do you know what took Willowpaw's prey?"

Braveheart made sure he sounded plain, "Willowpaw ate it."

"I didn't! I was hunting with Ravenspirit!" defended Willowpaw. Braveheart turned to Ravenspirit, ignoring Willowpaw.

"When she _said _she was hunting she came back here and ate the squirrel," he explained.

"I didn't!" protested Willowpaw, "Ravenspirit, you know I would never do that!"

"I trust Braveheart," Ravenspirit said to Willowpaw, "you will clean the elder's den for a half moon."

"But-" Willowpaw began, but Ravenspirit was walking away. She gave a hate-filled glare to Braveheart but followed her mentor. Braveheart returned from hunting an hour later. He dropped the prey unceremoniously at Softpelt's feet. He waited for a "thank you" but she took the prey and turned without a response. _Ungrateful little mouse-brain _Braveheart thought to himself.

The next night was the gathering. Of course, the amazing Braveheart was invited. When he got their a cat from WindClan, Petalblaze, greeted him.

"Greetings, Bravepaw," she meowed, smiling.

"It's Brave_heart_ now Petalpaw." They had talked at a couple gatherings before. Petalpaw was a pretty white she-cat with bright amber eyes, and one of the only things she would talk about was her assessment, he was glad he had passed before her. The stupid cat thought he wasn't better than her!

"Well I'm Petal_blaze_!" she announced.

"Cool." Braveheart wondered if she had gotten her assessment before him. If so, there was something wrong with the world.

"My sister had kits!" Petalblaze purred. Another one of Petalblaze's favorite topics was her older sister who was an experienced warrior: Mistydawn. He vaguely remembered WindClan saying she was having kits.

"What's are their names?" he asked.

Petalpaw was practically hopping up and down with happiness, "There are two toms and a she-kit. The toms are Stonekit and Galekit. Stonekit is pure gray. My father Grassclaw taught him to swipe his claws like a warrior and he mastered it really fast! His claws are growing in already too! Galekit is light gray with black flecks, he's really sneaky. One time he pounced on my back and I didn't even hear him behind me!" Petalpaw paused for breath. Braveheart thought the kits sounded strong. Too bad there were no kits like that in ThunderClan. Petalpaw wasn't done talking, "The she-cat is white and gray. Her name is Frostkit. She's the fastest kit in the nursery! Even faster than Galekit!" She had to stop then because the leaders started talking. All through the gathering Braveheart thought about those kits. Quick to learn, sneaky, fast, they all seemed to have the qualities great warriors needed. Maybe he could convince them to come to ThunderClan. After all, any cat would want to be in his clan. Maybe he could _make _them come to ThunderClan. After all, ThunderClan wouldn't punish him, he was their best warrior. Yes, he decided, he would take them. He would disguise their scent and tell his clan that they were abandoned. No one would know.

"Braveheart! The gathering's over!" Oakstar called and Braveheart followed him. The next day went by quickly. In his spare time Braveheart would perfect his plan to take Mistydawn's kits. Before he knew it, it was night. Braveheart waited for all the warriors to fall asleep before he snuck out. He disguised his scent with toadstools and made a mental note where the toadstools were, so he could have the kits roll in them. Quietly, he treaded through the forest. When he reached the WindClan camp he snuck into the nursery. He took the kits in his mouth. They woke up, but he had already put stones in their mouths so they couldn't scream. Once they were out of WindClan's hearing distance Braveheart removed the stones.

"Who are you!" demanded Stonekit flexing his tiny claws.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Galekit trying to run.

"I want Mistydawn!" wailed Frostkit.

"I am taking you to ThunderClan," Braveheart answered.

"Why?" asked Frostkit.

"Because ThunderClan needs you. Your new names are Bearkit, Ashkit and Icekit. If anyone in ThunderClan asks, tell them that. If you tell anyone where you're from, I will kill you. I am Braveheart, and I'm sure you'll be amazing warriors." When he got back he pretended to be very upset.

"I found these kits," he began, enjoying the shocked gaze of his clan. They would believe every word he said, he was sure of it. "They were abandoned. I named them Bearkit, Ashkit and Icekit."

"We will take them in," decided Oakstar, "ThunderClan has had a shortness of kits." Braveheart nudged Galekit.

"Thank you," meowed Galekit.

"They look healthy," observed Burnpaw, Softpelt's apprentice, "it's a good thing you found them Braveheart."

"Just trying to be a good clanmate."

Oakstar was deciding patrols, "Braveheart will lead the border patrol over to the WindClan border. Take whoever you choose." Braveheart took Aspentail, Swiftrunner, Berrypaw and Sunnyfur. They were the strongest cats in the clan, and he knew if he came across a hostile and paranoid WindClan patrol they would defend him. He wondered what it would be like if all the clan was like this. That, he decided, would be amazing. No Softpelt, no Thornfire, no Ravenspirit. A clan of no weaklings! If Braveheart knew one thing it was that he deserved his dreams. He could make his dreams come true. The clan would be better without weaklings, and he was dedicated to making his clan better. That night Braveheart went searching for deathberries. He barged into Softpelt's den when he found enough. Slowly, he stuffed the deathberries into her mouth and pushed them into her throat until she swallowed. She would die in a matter of minutes, and the clan would be down one weakling. That would teach her to not respect him. He went to the elders den next. Some of the elders were still strong enough to be useful. But not Thornfire, he was too old, he belonged with StarClan. He was about to slit Thornfire's neck when he heard Ravenspirit's voice.

"In there Willowpaw?" he asked.

"Yes. I heard a noise in the medicine den and thought ShadowClan might be raiding us. But then I saw Braveheart sneaking around. I looked in Softpelt was dead, she had been eating deathberries," Willowpaw explained.

"And you're sure Braveheart killed her?"

"If you still trust Braveheart more than me let's go in and look." Braveheart has no idea what to do. Before he could move Willowpaw was staring right at him.

"Braveheart? Did you kill Softpelt?" demanded Ravenspirit.

"His paws are stained with deathberry juice," snarled Willowpaw. Braveheart extended his long claws.

"Tell anyone about this and you are both dead!" snarled Braveheart, "besides I was doing you a favor. No more weaklings!"

"Braveheart you wouldn't actually kill us, would you?" asked Ravenspirit.

"I killed the medicine cat. You don't think I'll kill you?" Braveheart took a pace closer. He could hear Ravenspirit's heart racing.

"Do your worst! Ravenspirit and I can take you any day!," Willowpaw growled. Braveheart let out an amused purr. This stupid apprentice was even more mouse-brained then he thought.

"Willowpaw it's best we don't tell any cat," Ravenspirit advised.

"Fine." Braveheart watched them leave with a satisfied expression, he turned to sleeping Thornfire.

"Until next time, fleabag," he whispered.

The next morning Braveheart got a big surprise.

"All cats gather under High Rock for a clan meeting!" called Oakstar. No cat knew what it was going to be. Then he saw Willowpaw, a triumphant expression on her face.

"You didn't," he hissed to her under his breath. Willowpaw just smiled. Dread made his stomach plummet. If Willowpaw did….

"One of our clanmates has been accused of murdering Softpelt, our beloved medicine cat. Braveheart, step forward." Braveheart obeyed silently.

"Braveheart do you confess to the crime?" asked Oakstar.

"I was making the clan stronger. Softpelt was weak. That's all I have to say," said Braveheart.

"We have something to say too!" squeaked Stonekit.

"We're from WindClan!" added Galekit.

"Braveheart stole us! We are Stonekit, Galekit and Frostkit!" finished Frostkit. The entire clan looked shocked, Oakstar recovered first.

"Sunnyfur and Swiftrunner, return the kits to WindClan. Tell them the kidnapper has been banished," he turned to Braveheart. "Braveheart, from this moment on you will be known as Coldblood. You killed cats in cold blood and you are no longer one of ThunderClan." The clan booed Coldblood. He snarled and unsheathed his claws.

"I don't care about this clan anyway!" he spat.

"We also have another ceremony to preform. Willowpaw, do you promise to obey the warrior you code even at the cost of your life?" asked Oakstar. To add insult to injury, Oakstar was making Willowpaw, Coldblood's worst enemy, a warrior.

"I do!" she said proudly.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Willowstream, ThunderClan honors you for your bravery. You and I will escort Coldblood out."

"Willowstream! Willowstream! Willowstream!" the clan called. He felt Willowstream's sharp claws on his shoulder. Maybe this clan wasn't so weak after all.

**Do you consider this ending a happy ending? I do, because the clan was rid of Coldblood, but if you count happy endings as the main character getting something good then this definitely ****isn't**** a happy ending. I am working on a new chapter of Try Again and after I get done with the 100th reviewers requests I will focus on it. The 125th reviewer will get one and after that the 150th will also get one. **


	16. Hollyfrost

**I am so sorry for not updating! I will try to update more but I can't make any promises. This is the second request from the 100th reviewer, and my next update will probably be on "Try Again" instead of this story so sorry about that. I will say one more time that I am sorry for not updating and I hope this chapter is worth it!**

"Hollyheart! Hollyheart! I wants a badger ride!" Jumpkit squealed, jumping up and down.

"Jumpkit, that's not safe without Blossomleaf here." Hollyheart pointed to the empty nest usually occupied by Hollyheart's sister and Jumpkit's mother, Blossomleaf.

"Pleeaassee?" begged Jumpkit, "I won't tell!"

"No Jumpkit."

"Fine!" he stomped off angrily, and sat down with a loud thump. As Hollyheart watched the discouraged kit her heart melted.

"Very well Jumpkit, a short one," she conceded. Jumpkit leaped up happily.

"Thanks Hollyheart! I promise nothing will happen!" Jumpkit jumped onto the black she-cat's back. Hollyheart winced as the young tom pressed his tiny claws into her back. She slowly began to jump around.

"Faster!" yelled Jumpkit. Hollyheart bounced a little faster.

"Faster!" yelled Jumpkit again.

"Jumpkit, if I go any faster you might get flung off," Hollyheart reasoned.

"Faster, faster, faster!" Jumpkit commanded. Hollyheart began to bounce quickly.

"Yay!" Jumpkit yelled. But after he said that Hollyheart felt her back get lighter, she saw a flash of brown fur with black specks past her eyes. Her stomach plummeted.

"Oh no no no," Hollyheart ran over to Jumpkit, "Oh StarClan no." Jumpkit was unconscious, and Hollyheart turned to get the medicine cat.

"Hollyheart what are you doing?" a angry voice was heard from the entrance to the nursery.

Hollyheart tried to explain, "Blossomleaf I'm sorry but he asked-"

"He asked to be knocked unconscious? Hollyheart how could you?"

"But I didn't, well not on purpose-" Hollyheart tried again.

"I'm going to Icestar!" Blossomleaf hissed.

"Blossomleaf I didn't mean too!" cried Hollyleaf, picking up Jumpkit and running to the medicine den.

"Hollyheart this is serious," Icestar meowed coldly. Icestar was a white tom with yellow eyes, and one of the largest cats Hollyheart had ever seen.

"I didn't!" Hollyheart protested.

"No one else could have done it," hissed Icestar.

"He asked me to go faster on the badger ride-"

"You _listened _to him?" Icestar asked mockingly.

Hollyheart lowered her head, "I tried to warn him."

"Come with me Hollyheart," commanded Icestar. Hollyheart followed him to Great Rock.

"Cats of ThunderClan, gather under Great Rock for a clan meeting!" called Icestar.

"Icestar what are you doing?" asked Hollyheart. Icestar didn't look at her.

"Cats of ThunderClan we gather here for a renaming ceremony," Icestar began.

"A WHAT?" Hollyheart yowled.

"Hollyheart from this moment you will be known as Hollyfrost, for the cold soul you must have if you hurt an innocent kit. Clan dismissed." Hollyfrost glared at Icestar, she hated him, she hated Blossomleaf for not understanding, most of all she hated Jumpkit for getting her into this mess. No meant no, why wouldn't Jumpkit understand that? The rest of the day went by quickly, Hollyfrost spent it alone. Not good for her image maybe, but she couldn't look at her clanmates' disgusted faces. When the sun was setting she returned to camp. She found her nest was missing.

"Meadowflower, where's my nest?" she asked a brown tabby warrior.

"Outside," spat Meadowflower.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"It wasn't my fault ok, please believe me," begged Hollyfrost.

"Why would I believe you, you liked Hoppingfoot, so maybe you thought if you got rid of his mate's kit you would have a chance.

"But Jumpkit's my sister's mate!" protested Hollyfrost. Meadowflower snorted and walked away.

"Cold nest for a cold soul!" called Hoppingfoot. The rest of the warrior's muttered in agreement.

"If that's how it is, than I should be the only one inside!" hissed Hollyfrost before leaving. Hollyfrost couldn't sleep, it seemed just when she did manage it she was woken up.

"Border patrol," growled Spiderstrike, "come on." Hollyfrost lifted herself up and followed him.

"Stay behind, we don't want to look like we want a soulless monster's company," meowed Moonwhisker.

"Why don't I leave," snarled Hollyfrost.

"Good idea."

"It wasn't my fault! Please hear me out!" Hollyfrost meowed, trying one last time. No one responded, so Hollyfrost stormed off. _I should just leave the clan_ she said to herself. She couldn't keep living like this, an outsider for something she hadn't meant to do, it wasn't fair. Hollyfrost hissed and ran into the woods. Wherever she was going, it wasn't the ThunderClan camp. She began running so fast she couldn't tell where anymore. All she saw was trees. No cats in sight, no ThunderClan scent even. But in Hollyfrost's opinion, trees were a lot better than cats. _Trees _would never treat you like crowfood. _Trees _would never be stubborn enough to not hear you out. _Trees _would listen. Hollyfrost didn't care if she looked as crazy as a mouse running into a cat's claws, she stopped. She turned to the biggest tree and told the tree the story. As she talked, the tree didn't interrupt. Yes, she decided as she was talking, trees were better than cats. When she finished her story the tree did what trees always do, it stood there. Hollyfrost decided to call it Listening Tree. She would stay here a while, she decided, with no one but Listening Tree. As the day went on she felt the sadness return to her. It just felt a bit different. After she had made herself a sloppy looking den, she said down to think. She realized it was loneliness, she had a respected warrior less than a quarter-moon ago. Now she was a semi-loner with nothing but a tree for company. She remembered the talks she had with her sister and her friends. Trees might be better at listening than cats, but cats were better for almost everything else. As she was thinking it though, she remembered the effect of everything that had happened the day before. She couldn't go back. Not without her life being miserable. A silent tree was better than mean cats. But as she stared at Listening Tree she heard a voice. A cold, hard, evil, voice.

"What are you doing here?" the voice snarled.

"Collecting herbs," she recognized that voice, it was Brightpaw, Icestar's daughter, she was blind.

"You're in WindClan territory," Hollyfrost could now identify the second voice, it was Badgerstar, the leader of WindClan.

"I didn't see," Brightpaw meowed calmly. Any reasonable cat would have realized Brightpaw was blind and would have led her back into her territory. Not Badgerstar, though, Badgerstar didn't care.

"I don't care, you're going to pay!" he snarled and he pounced on her, she yelped in pain and Hollyfrost tensed. _I should help _she thought _but what if ThunderClan thinks it was me who hurt her? _Hollyfrost asked herself, she could end up a rogue. But she couldn't watch Brightpaw die for something that wasn't her fault. Without thinking Hollyfrost charged at Badgerstar, sinking her teeth into his back. Badgerstar yowled in pain and anger and spun around to face his new challenger. He swiped hard at Hollyfrost's neck but she jumped back just in time. She suddenly realized that Badgerstar was fighting to the death. How mouse-brained was she? Taking on a cat with nine lives in a fight to the death? But it didn't matter, it was too late to turn back. Badgerstar scored his claws into Hollyfrost's tail and held down. Hollyfrost used it to turn around sharply and pull his paws out from under him, she was about to take one of his lives when she heard a familiar voice.

"Brightpaw!" Icestar called, he had heard the yelling.

Brightpaw ran to him, "Hollyfrost saved me!" Icestar realized the fight that was still going on and stared at Hollyfrost and his eyes flooded with guilt.

"I'm sorry Hollyfrost!" he meowed, Hollyfrost turned for a second to see him, but it was too much time. Badgerstar sliced his claws through Hollyfrost's neck. His job done, Badgerstar fled to WindClan territory. For a moment it looked as if Icestar would chase him, but he knew today's battle was over. He stood over Hollyfrost, and Brightpaw tried to use the cobwebs to stop the bleeding. Icestar motioned for her to stop, no herb, no matter how much of it was applied, could save Hollyfrost. He couldn't let Hollyfrost go to StarClan with the name he had given her in his blindness for the truth.

"StarClan I wish for you to take the name from this cat as it no longer stands for what she is," he began. The rest of the warriors in the battle patrol stood solemnly. "From this moment on you will be known as Hollyspirit, for your sharpness in battle, and your fierce spirit." Icestar meowed to Hollyspirit. What little light there was in Hollyspirit's eyes glowed with pleasure. As she stared at the sky she saw a starry cat come down to her.

"Aspenpaw?" she asked, looking at her brother who died of greencough when they were seven moons old. He looked so much wiser, but he was still her brother.

"It's time to go." He meowed sadly, and Hollyspirit went with him and looked down at her former clan, and saw Jumpkit had woken up, and told the clan what happened during the badger ride. Hollyspirit smiled, she didn't regret anything.

**Yay for a bitter-sweet ending! For all of you who recognize the name Badgerstar from Darkblaze's chapter, it is the same cat! This was before Darkblaze was an apprentice though. ****Question of the chapter: if you were Hollyfrost, would you have thought trees were better than cats? Second question: On a scale of -100 to 100, how much do you hate Badgerstar? ****125th ****reviewer will get one request, so please take the time to review! See you next update! - Birdfeather**


	17. Owlfeathers

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I was working on Rise of the Falcon and school, so I didn't have much time to work on this. Important Note: the 125th reviewer did not wish to submit a name, so the first reviewer on this chapter should also PM me a name. The 150th reviewer can submit two names, so please review! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Come on!" Owlpaw insisted.

"Owlpaw wait," commanded Thistlefire.

"No! Come on, I can practically taste the mouse!" Owlpaw insisted to her mentor.

"Wait. Up," commanded Thistlefire. Thistlefire's gray tabby pelt was bristling.

"If Smokestar saw you disobeying me, it could mean bad things," insisted Thistlefire. Owlpaw just laughed. She never understood why everyone obeyed Smokestar, or why RiverClan seemed so uptight recently. Sure there had been a few disappearances, but nothing to be afraid of right? It was just owls.

"You wouldn't tell him would you?" asked Owlpaw.

"No I wouldn't, but if he _saw_-" began Thistlefire.

Owlpaw giggled, "What, does he have eyes in the back of his head or something? Besides, if I could catch one owl to make up for every cat they've taken, it would make it all worth it." Thistlefire shivered like he knew something but said nothing.

"Owlpaw, get down. Now."

"Come on, we're here to hunt and that's what I'm doing!"

"Owlpaw, we weren't supposed to go beyond the tallest oak."

"It's still RiverClan territory!" Owlpaw insisted.

Thistlefire sighed, "Owlpaw trust me. Some things you don't know, some things you need to be afraid of."

"Unless all of LionClan is out to kill me, I'm not scared. Besides I'd like to line my nest with owl feathers and sweet revenge."

"No!" this time Thistlefire grabbed Owlpaw by the scruff of her neck and pulled her down, but not before another warrior, Watertail, saw them.

"I'll have to report you for this," she said crisply. Then she walked away, Thistlefire dropped Owlpaw in surprise, who hit the ground hard.

"Ouch! Relax, you get three tries! If it matters so much to you we won't get food for the clan."

"Owlpaw, I need you to take this warning stuff seriously. It's for your own good I stop you for doing flea-brained things."

"I am not a flea-brain. For you I will, Thistlefire. I'm sorry," Owlpaw looked him in the eye. For that moment, she was serious. But as soon as they were back to camp, Owlpaw's regular attitude returned. She rushed up to her best friend and spilled the contents of the day's events to Emberpaw.

"Owlpaw, those warnings are serious business," said Emberpaw seriously.

"Why?" asked Owlpaw.

"No one knows, but Smokestar says it was decreed from StarClan that if anyone got three warnings, an owl would take another clanmate."

"If an owl comes to take me, I'll kill it, and show StarClan just how much effect there mouse-brained warning has on me," Owlpaw flexed her claws, unaware of the cold gaze from Smokestar. The next day Thistlefire heard Owlpaw's plans. He protested, of course, but he couldn't stop Owlpaw from going beyond the tree. The second warning resulted in a meeting with Smokestar. He was a small cat, with blue eyes, his long gray fur evenly groomed, his gaze deadly.

"Sit," Owlpaw's fur bristled along her back on instinct, before Smokestar's words were out of his mouth. Thistlefire, Owlpaw and Smokestar sat in silence.

"Well we're sitting," grumped Owlpaw, "get on with it." She immediately tried to suck the words back into her mouth and looked at Thistlefire apologetically.

Smokestar smiled, "My message is plain and simple: don't be fluff-brain. You know I have no control over the owls."

"Right…." muttered Owlpaw.

"Excuse me apprentice?" demanded Smokestar, unsheathing his claws.

"I mean yes, Smokestar," Owlpaw hoped the words didn't sound as fake as they were.

"Good, you are dismissed."

But if there's anything Owlpaw had learned it's that she definitely wanted the owls to come so she could kill them.

"Owlpaw, are you finally going to stop going past tall oak?" asked Thistlefire desperately.

"What do you think?" asked Owlpaw.

"Owlpaw, _please_," Thistlefire begged.

"I will get those feathers for my nest," she snarled through gritted teeth.

"Owlpaw, the owls will come for me!" Thistlefire pleaded, trying to catch up to Owlpaw.

Owlpaw continued running, "No they'll come for me, and I'll catch them and the clan will eat them."

"No!" Thistlefire yelled, the tallest oak was in sight. "Owlpaw, wait!" But Owlpaw had already crossed the tallest oak. Smokestar had been watching them from a distance, he saw her cross the moment it happened. He unsheathed his claws and went to prepare.

Owlpaw stayed awake all night in nervous anticipation, waiting for owls to try to take her away, or to take Thistlefire. But no owls came and it was long past dusk. Then she saw a shape going to into the warriors den. A cat, not an owl, but she had watched all the warriors come in incase one was missing in the morning. So Owlpaw ran forward, trying to look at the shape. But it was in the den. Then she heard the scream. Thistlefire. Owls in the shape of cats? Panicked, she ran forward, prepared to initiate battle. When the shape stepped out again, carrying the limp body of her mentor.

"Thistlefire!" she wailed. The shape turned. It was Smokestar.

"Smokestar? Where are the owls?" asked Owlpaw. Smokestar smiled, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"Owls? What owls Owlpaw?" asked Smokestar.

"The-the owls that killed Thistlefire!" Owlpaw meowed, eyes darting between Smokestar and the body of Thistlefire.

"Oh, foolish Owlpaw, there were never any owls," purred Smokestar.

"But-but, Daisypetal, Splashrunner, Orangefoot, _Thistlefire_," Owlpaw stammered, naming the warriors who disappeard.

"They all got three warnings, or their apprentices did, and they were eliminated," Smokestar said simply, as if this was perfectly normal.

"Th-there were no owls?" asked Owlpaw, mind reeling.

Smokestar's eyes narrowed and his lips drew into a snarl, "Foolish apprentice, there are no owls in these entire woods. _Owls _was just a name of a bird told in stories, a cover up."

"W-why are you telling?"

"Because Owlpaw, if you believed your mentor had been taken by owls, you would continue getting warnings until they came for you. Which is why I must kill you," Smokestar's voice was deadly quiet. Then he lunged. Owlpaw stepped to the side and he missed her throat, but his claws scraped her side. Screaming with pain Owlpaw's mind nearly shattered. _No owls, no owls, only cats. No Thistlefire. Just Smokestar. _She opened her eyes, ready to stage an attack of her own… but his form was blurry, moving around in weird patterns, he looked almost like a bird, like an _owl_. _Smokestar really is an owl_ Owlpaw thought. She lunged for the "owl" and sunk her teeth into Smokestar's back. He yowled, trying to shake her off until she lost her grip and fell in the dirt. _The owl is flying away! _thought Owlpaw, _no owl will get away!_ But Smokestar wasn't trying to get away, he was running towards Owlpaw, ready to slash her throat. Owlpaw jumped on his back and pushed her claws into his back. _The owl will die, and we will eat him! _Smokestar snarled lashing at Owlpaw, who hung on firmly. _Owl will pay, owl will die. _Owlpaw was no longer seeing the RiverClan camp, instead she was seeing an owl's nest, high in a tree. Smokestar was bucking now, trying to get her off his back as she sunk her teeth in too. _Mouse-brained owl shouldn't have left his neck exposed_. With a snarl of blind fury Owlpaw bit his neck. _Owl is going to die, the owl is going to have his feathers line my nest. _Smokestar bucked one last time and Owlpaw flung into the Tall Rock, hitting her head against the stone. Smokestar took his final breaths and his blue eyes went dead. The next morning Codtail, the deputy found the bodies of Thistlefire and Smokestar, as well as unconscious Owlpaw. Finding Smokestar's scent on Thistefire's body and Owlpaw's scent on Smokestar's body, they realized what had happened. When Owlpaw woke up the medicine cat was standing over her.

"Owlpaw, it's time for your warrior's ceremony," the medicine cat meowed, Owlpaw shakily got up. _The medicine cat is an owl_ Owlpaw looked around wildly, the warriors who were visiting her were also owls. _They all want to kill me. They all killed Thistlefire. _

"No...owl...stay...away," she gasped. The warriors escorted her to where newly named Codstar had called a clan meeting. _He's an owl too. _Owlpaw clawed at the warriors in desperation.

"Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"No! I'll never agree to anything you want, you owl!" screamed Owlpaw.

"Owlpaw please," Emberpaw walked up to Owlpaw. There was fear in her eyes, and pity. _That owl might not be bad. _

"Ok," Owlpaw whispered. Emberpaw nodded to Codstar.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Owlfeathers, in honor of the quest that led you to kill our tyrannical leader," Codstar announced.

"Owlfeathers! Owlfeathers!" called the cats, but in Owlfeathers' broken mind they were all owls.

"I...I will kill all of the owls!" Owlfeathers snarled. Her eyes had a crazed look in them until Emberpaw led Owlpaw to the medicine den.

To this day Owlfeathers mostly stays in the medicine den. She's only calm when Emberpaw is there, and because of her tendency to attack her clanmates, claiming they were owls, she and Smokestar are kept a secret. Whenever any cat asks what happened to her the RiverClan warriors say she was taken by a hawk. But she has plenty of feathers to line her nest.

**Question of the chapter: Who do you think is more evil, Smokestar or Badgerstar? Why? This might have been one of the more confusing chapters, so if you were confused by anything please let me know. This is actually one of the characters I feel the most sorry for. I know some of ****the previous cats died, but at least they went on to StarClan or had family with them. Owlfeathers got completely broken when she did nothing, imagine thinking all people were fanged monsters out to kill you. Actually I just thought of another question of the chapter: After she dies, what should happen to Owlfeathers? Does she go on to StarClan? I'm not really sure... Please leave a review! Bye!- Birdfeather**


	18. Ivyheart

**Readers let me start by saying I am so, incredibly sorry for not uploading in three months. School and procrastination got to me. I hope this makes up for it. The 150th reviewer gets I think 1 name, I honestly don't remember. I apologize sincerely, please forgive me. I am also sorry to announce that all of my stories are going to be on hiatus due to school. "Unwilling Hero" will most ****likely be discontinued. I will upload when I have the time though! I just don't know when I'll have the time. **

"Wolfpaw! Rabbitpaw!" the cats of ShadowClan called Rabbitpaw smiled at her best friend. Their mothers had been best friends, and had happened to have kits (or _a _kit) on the same day, so she and Wolfpaw had become fast friends. But now, gazing into his orange eyes, which were alight with excitement, she felt something different than the usual friendship. It felt like something _more_. She quickly looked away and ran towards her mentor Skygaze like a normal apprentice. She briefly exchanged excited words with Skygaze, a young white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. They explored the territory and discussed the other clans.

"ThunderClan cats are generally bossy. At gatherings, make sure to keep your mouth shut about any problems in the clan or they'll try to be the hero." Rabbitpaw nodded, whenever they used to play Clan Leader in the nursery, Weaselkit, who was two moons older than her, would always be ThunderClan and never let anyone anything. Skygaze finished the tour and took Rabbitpaw hunting. By the time she returned to camp, Rabbitpaw was tired and hungry and just wanted to talk with Wolfpaw and share a frog.

"Skygaze, can I have some fresh kill?" Rabbitpaw asked.

"Sure," Skygaze purred. Rabbitpaw ran towards the fresh kill and looked around for Wolfpaw.

"Hey Rabbitpaw! How was training?" Wolfpaw walked up to her smiling. To Rabbitpaw's dismay there was another cat with him. Ivypaw, with sleek black fur and green eyes she was generally known as the prettiest apprentice.

"Good, how was yours?" she decided to just ignore Ivypaw, then maybe she'd go away.

"Great! Is it okay if Ivypaw has fresh kill with us?" asked Wolfpaw. _No_, Rabbitpaw thought, but she just nodded.

"Did you get to go hunting?" asked Rabbitpaw.

"Yes," meowed Ivypaw, "I caught a fat frog!"

"I was asking Wolfpaw."

"Sorry," Ivypaw muttered.

"No, I think Flameleap thought I was still a kit and wouldn't let me go beyond the territory," grunted Wolfpaw.

"I'm sure you'll get to go hunting tomorrow," Ivypaw soothed. Rabbitpaw bristled, if Ivypaw hadn't existed, she would get to be talking to Wolfpaw _alone_. But what did it matter? Ivypaw could become a friend… But then she looked at the way Wolfpaw looked at Ivypaw. She narrowed her eyes, she wanted that look from Wolfpaw.

"I'm going to go to sleep," sighed Rabbitpaw.

"Rabbitpaw!" Wolfpaw called.

"See you, Rabbitpaw," Ivypaw meowed.

The a half moon later things hadn't gotten better. During battle training Rabbitpaw won her match against Ivypaw. Wolfpaw immediately went to Ivypaw's side.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No…" Rabbitpaw whispered.

"I'm fine, nice work Rabbitpaw!" called Ivypaw.

"Yeah, thanks," Rabbitpaw grumbled bitterly. When Ivypaw beat Wolfpaw, Rabbitpaw ran to his side before Ivypaw could.

"Are you hurt?" asked Rabbitpaw.

"No, Ivypaw's a great fighter," he purred.

Skygaze called,"Nice work, you can take a break. Ivypaw, you have to clean the elder's den. Wolfpaw and Rabbitpaw, relax for a few minutes and then we have a hunting patrol." _Wolfpaw and I on a patrol together! _Finally, she could reconnect with him!

"It's a shame Ivypaw can't come with us," meowed Wolfpaw, when they were preparing to leave.

"Yes it's a real shame," mumbled Rabbitpaw.

"Hey, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately," Wolfpaw asked, eyes soft with concerned. _He cares_! Thought Rabbitpaw.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Just grumpy. It's so much work being an apprentice!" Rabbitpaw answered.

"You got that right. Let's have a nice patrol," Wolfpaw purred. Rabbitpaw nodded eagerly. The hunting patrol went well, they hunted with their mentors in friendly silence. Rabbitpaw felt like she had when it had been just them as kits.

"That was fun! Did you see the size of that pigeon?" laughed Wolfpaw.

"Yeah, it was so fat it practically fell into your paws!" meowed Rabbitpaw.

"We should do it again some time," Wolfpaw said, eyes alight with pleasure. Rabbitpaw was about to respond when Ivypaw came bounding up.

"Wolfpaw! You won't believe the size of the tic I found on Whitemist! It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!" Ivypaw meowed.

"See you later Rabbitpaw!" Wolfpaw called, allowing himself to be led away by Ivypaw. _However much he cares about me he'll always care about her more_ thought Rabbitpaw angrily, stalking off to enjoy the fat pigeon she had saved for them to share.

Five moons later and everything had gotten worse. Ivypaw had gotten her warrior name, Ivyclaw. Ever since then Wolfpaw had talked to Rabbitpaw more, but it was always about Ivyclaw. How he hoped that he would be named Wolfclaw to match her name, and how he hoped she'd be his mate. Half the time Rabbitpaw was crushed, the other half she was angry. Was Wolfpaw blind? She hadn't exactly made it hard to read her thoughts. She wanted everything he was saying he wanted with Ivyclaw. As time went on that became more and more unlikely. She tried to talk about something else, anything else, or even to just avoid him. She half hoped that he would just ask Ivyclaw to be his mate already, if only to put her out of her misery. But time dragged on as always, slow and torturous. She almost forgot her own warrior ceremony.

"Cats of ShadowClan gather around High Rock for two warrior ceremonies!" called Toadstar. Rabbitpaw stood on High Rock trying to look happy as Wolfpaw looked for Ivyclaw in the crowd. "These cats have worked hard to earn their warrior names. Wolfpaw, Rabbitpaw, do you promise to protect your clan and the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" asked Toadstar.

"I do!" called Wolfpaw.

"I do," meowed Rabbitpaw solemnly.

"Then from this moment on Wolfpaw, you shall be known as Wolfheart. Rabbitpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rabbittail. ShadowClan thanks you for your bravery and loyalty."

"Wolfheart! Rabbittail!" the clan called, Ivyclaw was cheering loudest of all. Watching Ivyclaw cheer made Rabbittail realize something. _I have to ask Wolfheart to be my mate before she does. _So that evening Rabbittail led Wolfheart away from camp, saying that she smelled prey.

"So, um, where's the frog?" asked Wolfheart.

"There is no frog. I just have something to ask you," Rabbittail mewed, looking at her paws.

"Ask away," Wolfheart meowed.

"Okay. Will you be my mate?" Rabbittail blurted out. Wolfheart took a step back.

"I-I'm so sorry Rabbittail. You're the best friend any cat could ever ask for, I-I just don't love you that way. Sorry," Wolfheart whispered. Me moved to comfort Rabbittail but she sprinted away. _I don't love you that way. _She stopped in her tracks, and narrowed her eyes. All she ever wanted was to be happy with Wolfheart. She had endured everything. She _deserved _him. No one else did. So if she couldn't be happy with Wolfheart, no one could. Ever. Except in StarClan. _Wolfheart, I'll see you in StarClan _she thought, and began to plan.

That night she led him to the same spot.

"So, how did the rest of the day go?" she asked him.

"Great!" he purred, "Ivyclaw is my mate now. We're going to have wonderful kits one day."

"Sadly, you won't," hissed Rabbittail. She lunged, her claws in his neck.

"Rabbittail! What are you doing!" Wolfheart shouted.

"You were all I ever wanted Wolfheart," whispered Rabbittail, pain in her eyes, "If I can't be happy with you, no one can. I'll see you in StarClan." She slashed. He didn't even scream. She went to bury the body. Then she saw that she had a witness, Ivyclaw dashed off, horror in her gaze. _I guess I'll have to finish this entirely_ thought Rabbittail, eyes darkening.

Ivyclaw informed Toadstar, who informed Starlingfeather, his deputy. The next morning Starlingfeather entered the Leader's Den to help arrange patrols when she found Ivyclaw and Toadstar dead, the scent of blood and Rabbittail in the air. Starlingfeather lowered her head in grief. First Wolfheart, now this. Rabbittail had to be dealt with before anything else could happen. She had a plan, she just had hoped she could have gotten to the Moonpool first.

"Cats of ShadowClan, meet under High Rock!" called Starlingfeather. Once all the cats had assembled, she took a deep breath and began. "Rabbittail murdered Wolfheart, Ivyclaw witnessed it and managed to inform Toadstar and myself before Toadstar and Ivyclaw were killed. Rabbittail, come forward." Rabbittail slowly, calmly climbed High Rock until she stood in front of Starlingfeather.

"Rabbittail, you have been exiled from ShadowClan. If any of our warriors see you on our land, we will attack do you understand?"

"I do," it was like her warrior's ceremony all over again.

"To remind you you are not welcome here, your new name is Ivyheart, you will be forced to remember the cats you killed. Skygaze, Olivetooth, escort her out." Ivyheart ignored the hateful gaze of her mentor as she left. _Ivyheart_ she thought _Wolfheart and Ivyclaw_. She had killed the one cat who had made her happy, she deserved this. _I never deserved him._

5 season rotations later and Ivyheart is consumed by guilt. She can't get Wolfheart's face out of her mind. She even misses _Ivyclaw_. Knowing the consequences, she steps into ShadowClan and waits. The patrol arrives. Skygaze lunges, expecting Ivyheart to dodge her neck blow. She doesn't. Her old mentor's claws sink into her neck before anyone can stop them. As her gaze darkens she can already smell the rotten leaves. _I deserved everything. _

**Question of the chapter: Do you feel sorry for Ivyheart? (I personally do but I can understand the opposite opinion) I also forgot the name of the ShadowClan meeting place although I know it's mentioned in Yellowfang's special edition book. I figured that I had to get this chapter uploaded immediately so I didn't proofread very much, so sorry for any typos/bad grammar. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!- Birdfeather**


	19. Endlessfall

**To begin protocol for this chapter I will once again apologize for being late and you will (hopefully) once again begrudgingly forgive me. I must warn you that this chapter might be more sad than normal. I'm sure you can handle it, but don't say I didn't warn you. **

_Lilyclaw had told many kits many different stories. She had told them stories about never giving up, always staying loyal to your clan, and to some exceptionally brainless kit, how to convince yourself that you are not, in fact, a dog. However in all her time in the elder's den, Lilyclaw had never had a reason to tell a kit a story about how you shouldn't close your eyes and try to walk around the edge of the gorge. But Sparrowkit needed that story. So Lilyclaw breathed deeply, and prepared to give the story of Endlessfall._

_Sparrowkit entered the room with the statement that he would never listen to her, and he was just trying to have a little fun. Lilyclaw froze him with a glare._

"_Leafsun dislocated a leg trying to help you. She could have died. Have you ever heard the story of Endlessfall?"_

"_Endlessfall?" crowed Sparrowkit, "That's a stupid name!" he paused, "Fine. I like stories." _

"_Okay Sparrowkit, close your eyes, and imagine a white cat with black specks and blue, blind eyes…"_

Rainpaw was finally learning how to stalk prey properly! Now she would show Shadepaw who was the most useless freak! Turning to her mentor Sunthorn, she tilted her head towards the smell of the pines that sat atop SkyClan's cliffs. Sunthorn had never let her go there, but she could now, she could feel it.

"Can we go there, Sunthorn?" she asked.

"Rainpaw, I have told you thousands of times it is too dangerous. You could easily fall," warned Sunthorn.

"I won't fall! My sense of smell is great! Please Sunthorn! Please?" Rainpaw begged.

"No. End of discussion, I'm sure we can hunt someplace less dangerous. Come on." Rainpaw was furious, she could smell the trees right above her, and she knew the path up. She could run from Sunthorn…. Then she smelled a mouse. That was it, she would hunt there! No one could stop her! Even if she did fall, she would land on her feet anyway! She was halfway up the path when she heard Sunthorn yowling. "Rainpaw! Come back down immediately!" Picking up her pace, Rainpaw reached the top, still smelling the mouse.

"I've got this Sunthorn!" she called, and she could hear Sunthorn's hiss. Creeping forward, she knew she was making progress, the smell of mouse was getting stronger… just a few more steps… She felt something give way beneath one of her hind paws. Panicking, she took another step in hurry, only to have feel falling. She had stepped off the cliff. She had to land on her feet, but as she felt herself turning, she became disoriented. Which was down again? Further panic wasn't helping, and she was falling with her back to the ground.

"Rainpaw! Hold on!" she could feel Sunthorn's warmth next to her. He flung her on top of him, and then she heard a crack, she felt ground under her. And pain. Her paw was on fire.

"Rainpaw! Oh my StarClan, what happened!" the voice of her sister Windpaw cut through noise and scents of what must have been the entire clan.

"Sunthorn?" she asked. There was a silence as almost the entire clan stopped making any noise at all. The voice of the Leader, Fogstar, rang through the camp.

"Sunthorn is dead, Rainpaw, you fell on top of a rock. He sacrificed himself to save you. We will honor him as the brave warrior he was." The weight of all of StarClan crashed onto Rainpaw. Sunthorn was dead. Because of her.

"I'm so sorry Sunthorn," she whispered, as the clan left so the elders could carry away Sunthorn's body. "I promise it will never happen again."

"_She doesn't count, she's blind!" complained Sparrowkit, "This story is lame anyway, there's no badgers or prophecies, or even evil leaders!" _

"_Just because someone isn't like you doesn't mean you can't learn from them," retorted Lilyclaw._

"_Yeah, I guess, but this is different! Ugh, you sound just like my mother!"_

"_Your mother is a wonderful cat and a skilled warrior, I'll take that as a compliment, anyway our story isn't done yet, because even the most well intentioned of promises aren't always kept…"_

This was it. Her warrior assessment. She was so close, all she had to do was pass her battle assessment. Doveheart and Robinflight, the warriors who were leading the assessment, made a decision that sent tension prickling along her spine.

"Come on Rainpaw, Shadepaw, Windpaw, we're going out of camp, since that's where you'll be fighting most of your battles."

"Out of camp?" squeaked Rainpaw.

"Yes, out of camp Useless, we seeing cats go there," mocked Shadepaw.

Flattening her ears, Rainpaw hissed, "Let's go. I can't wait to destroy you." Windpaw laughed a little before they started on the path.

"Alright, first match will be Shadepaw vs. Windpaw, winner will face Rainpaw, and then the loser. Okay?" asked Robinflight

"Got it!" the apprentices chimed. Rainpaw heard Shadepaw step directly in front of Windpaw.

"Alright, begin!" Doveheart commanded. Rainpaw could hear every slash as the wind whistled through her ears. She flinched when she heard Shadepaw's yowl of victory. "Congrats Shadepaw, face Rainpaw and then I'll let you all have a break." Rainpaw reluctantly faced Shadepaw.

"Begin!" instructed Robinflight. She could hear every one of Shadepaw's movements. Returning with blows of her own, Rainpaw pushed Shadepaw backwards and then lunged, Shadepaw through her off, and backed her up. Anger rushing through her body, Rainpaw snarled and leaped on Shadepaw, pinning her to the ground, pressing a paw against her neck.

"Rainpaw wins, okay fantastic assessment so far. You are permitted to get a piece of fresh-kill.

"Great!" Rainpaw stepped towards where she had heard Doveheart's voice, and ended up stepping on to air. Scrambling to sink her hind claws into the dirt, she yowled in terror. This couldn't be happening. How could she be such a mouse brain! Shadepaw had pushed her towards the edge! She had noted that! No matter where Doveheart was she should have walked towards the scent of the trees. She had repeated it so many times in her head! What if the ground was unstable? She heard Doveheart race over to her. She wanted to yowl at her to stop, that the ground might not support both of them, but it was too late. The ground gave out. Falling through thin air, Rainpaw wanted wail, how could she do that _again_? What if Doveheart died. They should never have gone up there in the first place! Why hadn't she stressed that? She could smell water. The stream. They had been near the stream. She couldn't swim. She could tell Doveheart knew that, because using her back legs, she pushed Rainpaw out of the way and there was a splash. Doveheart would never have had time to straighten herself, she knew she was dead even before Fogstar told her Doveheart had died. With a despaired cry, she tried to run away. The clan's stares were on her. She could feel the hatred radiating off of them. She hadn't done anything, had she? But once again, a warrior had died. She would never go up there. Never. She didn't even look Fogstar in the face when he begrudgingly gave her her warrior name, Rainflight, along with Windwing and Shadefire.

"_She's a mouse-brain," grunted Sparrowkit, "That one was her fault." _

"_I don't think that's the point of the story," commented Lilyclaw._

"_You're not supposed to comment on the story! You're telling it!" grunted Sparrowkit. Lilyclaw chuckled._

"_Fair point little one, would you like to hear the rest, or would you like me to tell you a different one? This one could be about evil leaders if you wanted," Lilyclaw proposed. _

_Sparrowkit fidgeted, "I want to find out what happens to Rainflight."_

"_I knew you would. Where were we, oh yes, she had just gotten her warrior name. The clan was equal parts scared and hateful towards her. It is just the nature of cats to find someone to blame for tragedy, and poor Rainflight was the scapemouse. They would barely let her eat, and she never went a day without a hurtful comment. The medicine cat was convinced she was cursed by StarClan. Only Windwing was her friend…"_

"_That's depressing!" cried Sparrowkit._

"_Life can be depressing, like I said, Rainflight's mistakes are not the point of this story…"_

"_I'm beginning to think not going near the gorge isn't it either," muttered Sparrowkit. Lilyclaw only smiled. _

Rainflight was miserable. She had never thought of her blindness as a particularly bad inhibition, for she had known in StarClan she would be able to finally see. But now she would never get into StarClan. In her sleep, she heard Sunthorn's yowl warning her not to go up, outside of camp or Doveheart's cry when Rainflight first lost her balance. Over and over and over again. When she was awake, she would hear the hisses of Doveheart's friends and siblings, or Sunthorn's friends who told her he had complained about her over and over again and why she was worth his life was beyond them. Unable to take it anymore, she climbed up to the edge of a cliff one time, walked over to where she knew the stream was, and jumped. Saying goodbye to Windwing in her last moments, she felt herself hit the water. Then she heard screams, and splashing. _No, please no, I want to die. I'm not worth it. _Then she slipped into unconsciousness. When she awoke, the medicine cat was unenthusiastically trying to find her herbs.

"What happened?" she croaked.

"Windwing saved you, but she couldn't get back up since you sank so far down. She's dead, and you killed her. Fogstar wants you for a meeting." _Windwing is dead. _She was dead. Windwing's light was the only thing she had ever truly seen. Head down, she trudged towards High Rock, and climbed to stand next to Fogstar when he ordered her to.

"Rainflight, you no longer deserve a warrior name. You have killed your clanmates with your foolishness and poor judgements. From this moment on you will be known as Endlessfall, to commemorate the lives of our lost clanmates." He said the last words looking towards the rest of the clan, as if she was no longer a member of the clan. That night, Endlessfall went up the fateful path one more time, and was never seen again.

"_I'm sad now Lilyclaw, why'd you tell me that story?" asked Sparrowkit, burying his face in Lilyclaw's neck. _

"_I don't know. I've just had it on my chest for a while. I'm very sorry."_

"_I'm glad you told me that story Lilyclaw."_

_Lilyclaw blinked, "Why?"_

"_Because now I won't go around the gorge anymore." Lilyclaw laughed. "Did she really exist?"_

"_Yes, she existed."_

"_But she's all the way in SkyClan!"_

"_There are some stories that cannot remain in one place. Now run along, I'm sure Petalkit wants to play mossball."_

"_But I don't want to play mossball!"_

"_You've been gone for a very long time and I need to take a nap, run along."_"_Fine!" as Lilyclaw watched Sparrowkit leave, she was glad she had told him. Kits could forget and move on, they had not learned about the world yet.  
_

_Lilyclaw had told many kits many different stories. She had told them stories about never giving up, always staying loyal to your clan, and to some exceptionally brainless kit, how to convince yourself that you are not, in fact, a dog. However in all her time in the elder's den, Lilyclaw had never had a reason to tell a kit a story about how you shouldn't close your eyes and try to walk around the edge of the gorge. But Sparrowkit needed that story. So Lilyclaw breathed deeply, and prepared to give the story of Endlessfall._

_Sparrowkit entered the room with the statement that he would never listen to her, and he was just trying to have a little fun. Lilyclaw froze him with a glare._

"_Leafsun dislocated a leg trying to help you. She could have died. Have you ever heard the story of Endlessfall?"_

"_Endlessfall?" crowed Sparrowkit, "That's a stupid name!" he paused, "Fine. I like stories." _

"_Okay Sparrowkit, close your eyes, and imagine a white cat with black specks and blue, blind eyes…"_

Rainpaw was finally learning how to stalk prey properly! Now she would show Shadepaw who was the most useless freak! Turning to her mentor Sunthorn, she tilted her head towards the smell of the pines that sat atop SkyClan's cliffs. Sunthorn had never let her go there, but she could now, she could feel it.

"Can we go there, Sunthorn?" she asked.

"Rainpaw, I have told you thousands of times it is too dangerous. You could easily fall," warned Sunthorn.

"I won't fall! My sense of smell is great! Please Sunthorn! Please?" Rainpaw begged.

"No. End of discussion, I'm sure we can hunt someplace less dangerous. Come on." Rainpaw was furious, she could smell the trees right above her, and she knew the path up. She could run from Sunthorn…. Then she smelled a mouse. That was it, she would hunt there! No one could stop her! Even if she did fall, she would land on her feet anyway! She was halfway up the path when she heard Sunthorn yowling. "Rainpaw! Come back down immediately!" Picking up her pace, Rainpaw reached the top, still smelling the mouse.

"I've got this Sunthorn!" she called, and she could hear Sunthorn's hiss. Creeping forward, she knew she was making progress, the smell of mouse was getting stronger… just a few more steps… She felt something give way beneath one of her hind paws. Panicking, she took another step in hurry, only to have feel falling. She had stepped off the cliff. She had to land on her feet, but as she felt herself turning, she became disoriented. Which was down again? Further panic wasn't helping, and she was falling with her back to the ground.

"Rainpaw! Hold on!" she could feel Sunthorn's warmth next to her. He flung her on top of him, and then she heard a crack, she felt ground under her. And pain. Her paw was on fire.

"Rainpaw! Oh my StarClan, what happened!" the voice of her sister Windpaw cut through noise and scents of what must have been the entire clan.

"Sunthorn?" she asked. There was a silence as almost the entire clan stopped making any noise at all. The voice of the Leader, Fogstar, rang through the camp.

"Sunthorn is dead, Rainpaw, you fell on top of a rock. He sacrificed himself to save you. We will honor him as the brave warrior he was." The weight of all of StarClan crashed onto Rainpaw. Sunthorn was dead. Because of her.

"I'm so sorry Sunthorn," she whispered, as the clan left so the elders could carry away Sunthorn's body. "I promise it will never happen again."

"_She doesn't count, she's blind!" complained Sparrowkit, "This story is lame anyway, there's no badgers or prophecies, or even evil leaders!" _

"_Just because someone isn't like you doesn't mean you can't learn from them," retorted Lilyclaw._

"_Yeah, I guess, but this is different! Ugh, you sound just like my mother!"_

"_Your mother is a wonderful cat and a skilled warrior, I'll take that as a compliment, anyway our story isn't done yet, because even the most well intentioned of promises aren't always kept…"_

This was it. Her warrior assessment. She was so close, all she had to do was pass her battle assessment. Doveheart and Robinflight, the warriors who were leading the assessment, made a decision that sent tension prickling along her spine.

"Come on Rainpaw, Shadepaw, Windpaw, we're going out of camp, since that's where you'll be fighting most of your battles."

"Out of camp?" squeaked Rainpaw.

"Yes, out of camp Useless, we seeing cats go there," mocked Shadepaw.

Flattening her ears, Rainpaw hissed, "Let's go. I can't wait to destroy you." Windpaw laughed a little before they started on the path.

"Alright, first match will be Shadepaw vs. Windpaw, winner will face Rainpaw, and then the loser. Okay?" asked Robinflight

"Got it!" the apprentices chimed. Rainpaw heard Shadepaw step directly in front of Windpaw.

"Alright, begin!" Doveheart commanded. Rainpaw could hear every slash as the wind whistled through her ears. She flinched when she heard Shadepaw's yowl of victory. "Congrats Shadepaw, face Rainpaw and then I'll let you all have a break." Rainpaw reluctantly faced Shadepaw.

"Begin!" instructed Robinflight. She could hear every one of Shadepaw's movements. Returning with blows of her own, Rainpaw pushed Shadepaw backwards and then lunged, Shadepaw through her off, and backed her up. Anger rushing through her body, Rainpaw snarled and leaped on Shadepaw, pinning her to the ground, pressing a paw against her neck.

"Rainpaw wins, fantastic assessment so far. You are permitted to get a piece of fresh-kill."

"Great!" Rainpaw stepped towards where she had heard Doveheart's voice, and ended up stepping on to air. Scrambling to sink her hind claws into the dirt, she yowled in terror. This couldn't be happening. How could she be such a mouse brain! Shadepaw had pushed her towards the edge! She had noted that! No matter where Doveheart was she should have walked towards the scent of the trees. She had repeated it so many times in her head! What if the ground was unstable? She heard Doveheart race over to her. She wanted to yowl at her to stop, that the ground might not support both of them, but it was too late. The ground gave out. Falling through thin air, Rainpaw wanted wail, how could she do that _again_? What if Doveheart died. They should never have gone up there in the first place! Why hadn't she stressed that? She could smell water. The stream. They had been near the stream. She couldn't swim. She could tell Doveheart knew that, because using her back legs, she pushed Rainpaw out of the way and there was a splash. Doveheart would never have had time to straighten herself, she knew she was dead even before Fogstar told her Doveheart had died. With a despaired cry, she tried to run away. The clan's stares were on her. She could feel the hatred radiating off of them. She hadn't done anything, had she? But once again, a warrior had died. She would never go up there. Never. She didn't even look Fogstar in the face when he begrudgingly gave her her warrior name, Rainflight, along with Windwing and Shadefire.

"_She's a mouse-brain," grunted Sparrowkit, "That one was her fault." _

"_I don't think that's the point of the story," commented Lilyclaw._

"_You're not supposed to comment on the story! You're telling it!" grunted Sparrowkit. Lilyclaw chuckled._

"_Fair point little one, would you like to hear the rest, or would you like me to tell you a different one? This one could be about evil leaders if you wanted," Lilyclaw proposed. _

_Sparrowkit fidgeted, "I want to find out what happens to Rainflight."_

"_I knew you would. Where were we, oh yes, she had just gotten her warrior name. The clan was equal parts scared and hateful towards her. It is just the nature of cats to find someone to blame for tragedy, and poor Rainflight was the scapemouse. They would barely let her eat, and she never went a day without a hurtful comment. The medicine cat was convinced she was cursed by StarClan. Only Windwing was her friend…"_

"_That's depressing!" cried Sparrowkit._

"_Life can be depressing, like I said, Rainflight's mistakes are not the point of this story…"_

"_I'm beginning to think not going near the gorge isn't it either," muttered Sparrowkit. Lilyclaw only smiled. _

Rainflight was miserable. She had never thought of her blindness as a particularly bad inhibition, for she had known in StarClan she would be able to finally see. But now she would never get into StarClan. In her sleep, she heard Sunthorn's yowl warning her not to go up, outside of camp or Doveheart's cry when Rainflight first lost her balance. Over and over and over again. When she was awake, she would hear the hisses of Doveheart's friends and siblings, or Sunthorn's friends who told her he had complained about her over and over again and why she was worth his life was beyond them. Unable to take it anymore, she climbed up to the edge of a cliff one time, walked over to where she knew the stream was, and jumped. Saying goodbye to Windwing in her last moments, she felt herself hit the water. Then she heard screams, and splashing. _No, please no, I want to die. I'm not worth it. _Then she slipped into unconsciousness. When she awoke, the medicine cat was unenthusiastically trying to find her herbs.

"What happened?" she croaked.

"Windwing saved you, but she couldn't get back up since you sank so far down. She's dead, and you killed her. Fogstar wants you for a meeting." _Windwing is dead. _She was dead. Windwing's light was the only thing she had ever truly seen. Head down, she trudged towards High Rock, and climbed to stand next to Fogstar when he ordered her to.

"Rainflight, you no longer deserve a warrior name. You have killed your clanmates with your foolishness and poor judgements. From this moment on you will be known as Endlessfall, to commemorate the lives of our lost clanmates." He said the last words looking towards the rest of the clan, as if she was no longer a member of the clan. That night, Endlessfall went up the fateful path one more time, and was never seen again.

"_I'm sad now Lilyclaw, why'd you tell me that story?" asked Sparrowkit, burying his face in Lilyclaw's neck. _

"_I don't know. I've just had it on my chest for a while. I'm very sorry."_

"_I'm glad you told me that story Lilyclaw."_

_Lilyclaw blinked, "Why?"_

"_Because now I won't go around the gorge anymore." Lilyclaw laughed. "Did she really exist?"_

"_Yes, she existed."_

"_But she's all the way in SkyClan!"_

"_There are some stories that cannot remain in one place. Now run along, I'm sure Petalkit wants to play mossball."_

"_But I don't want to play mossball!"_

"_You've been gone for a very long time and I need to take a nap, run along."_

_"Fine!" as Lilyclaw watched Sparrowkit leave, she was glad she had told him. Kits could forget and move on, they had not learned about the world yet._

**So... do you agree that this is one of the saddest chapters, if not the saddest, so far? I was sad while writing it. Question of the Chapter: Do you think any of the things that happened were Endlessfall's fault? What would you do if you were the sibling or parent of either Sunthorn of Doveheart? Would you blame Endlessfall? Do you think Lilyclaw was right to tell that story to a kit? What do you think the actual meaning of the story is? Okay so that was several questions... but you don't have to answer any if you don't want to so it's not a big deal. Please review your answers, general thoughts on the chapter, or ideas for future chapters! I will try to update one of my three main stories at least every month, see you next update!- Birdfeather**


	20. Author's Note

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry to say this is not a new update. My account is officially on hiatus as of November 19th, 2016. I've lost a lot of interest in Warriors, and therefore my motivation to update my stories as frequently as I probably should has gone down significantly. That doesn't mean I'm quitting or anything, there may be updates from time to time, I'm just not sure when and how many. I apologize to anyone who enjoyed this story. You are welcome to keep submitting names, because the story isn't ending. Thank you for your understanding, - Birdfeather **


End file.
